Gear Up Probie
by jokay927
Summary: Silver is now a Probationary NCIS Agent and now he needs to work his way up to a Full Agent. He is a member of the second MCRT under an old fashioned Senior Agent that isn't impressed at first with the Felenico, but ends up becoming friends with him which causes problems between Tony and Silver due to Tonys insecurites. AU Third in the Silver Saga
1. Probationary Agent

Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound

Chapt Summary; Silver gets ready to meet his new Boss

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver smirks as he combs his tail fur "Today is the day...I'm now a Probationary Agent!"  
Tony chuckles and scoots up behind him, on the bed, as he wraps his arms around his waist "I'm so proud of you!" with that he leans forward and kisses his shoulder "Do you know yet whose Team you're on?"  
He shakes his head "No...but I do know that I will be with Roger, Ari and Brent"  
He nods "Yeah...I've got Rick and Jenny as my Probies" he shrugs "Vance has plans for the two of them and so, he has given them to me to train up"  
Silver sighs as he glares at the tuft of fur that refuses to lay flat "Do you think...think that my new Boss will accept me?"  
Tony reaches out to flatten the fur that sticks up "They will have no choice but to...the SecNav has agreed and has allowed you to become an Agent" he gestures to where both of their Sigs are "He has also allowed you to be able to carry a firearm"  
He leans back into his Mates chest as he reaches up to stroke only his Bonded Collar and dog tags "Yeah...but I can't help but worry slightly"  
He smirks as he playfully tugs the Felenicos tail "Come on...lets get dressed and have breakfast" with that he pecks his cheek before jumping off the bed.  
Silver chuckles at the move and slowly stands to get dressed while trying to get used to the shoulder holster along with his new firearm before heading downstairs.

Tony looks up and gestures to the toaster "It's popped"  
Silver smirks and heads over to start buttering up the bread only to turn as he feels Tony tugging his tail  
"You ok?"  
He shrugs "Think so...I'm just nervous"  
Tony nods "I'll be in the building with you, as we're on Cold Cases unless we get a phone call"  
Silver nods and places the buttered toast on a plate while Tony dishes up the bacon and eggs before they sit opposite each other  
"You will be totally fine Silver...I have every faith in you"  
He gives him a small smile "Thanks Tony, I needed to hear that"  
He nods and eats his breakfast "We'll have to get a move on soon as we can't have you being late!"  
Silver rolls his eyes "That will not make a good impression...especially considering that we don't know how they'll react at finding out I'm a Felenico"  
Tony frowns "They shouldn't judge you on that! You have passed FLETC and that is all that counts!"  
He nods and goes quiet as he finishes off his breakfast before standing and clearing away the plates only to glance at Tony "Do I have to be leashed? As Vance stated that he doesn't want me walking around free"  
He shakes his head "No...you are an Agent now and in doing so, you can't go around being leashed" a thought suddenly comes to mind "Also...you are not to kneel on the floor as you will have your own desk"  
Silver ears prick up and he curls his tail in excitement "My own desk?" at the nod, he puffs out his fur "Can we go now?"  
Tony chuckles as he stands "Yeah, sure" with that he heads into the hallway and puts his shoes on, quickly followed by the excited Felenico before picking up the keys along with their badges as he leaves the house.

Silver nervously squirms in the passenger side of the Mustang as Tony parks the car only to jump as his Owner strokes his tail and he blushes slightly before removing it from Tonys lap "Sorry"  
He shakes his head and reaches out to tug him closer, by his Collar, as he gives him a deep kiss "You will be fine, Jethro" as he spots the slight worry in the blue gaze, he sighs before kissing him once more "Come on" with that he gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger side, to open the door with a smile.  
He smirks and gets out to follow but looks away as Tony holds out his glass case "I won't need them"  
Tony narrows his eyes and places them into the pocket of the Felenicos jacket "We talked about this...you'll only need them while you read and that's it"  
He nods starts to follow Tony into the building but turns as he hears his name being called  
"S-Silver!"  
A wide smile crosses his face as his friend approaches and once close enough, he tugs him into a hug while letting out a deep purr "Roger!"  
Tony watches the two of them and bites his bottom lip as he tries to control his possessiveness. He looks away before stating "You need to get a move on or you will be late"  
Silver turns at the sharpness of his Mates voice and sighs as he feels the jealousy through their Bond. He lets go of his friend and as they walk over to him, he discreetly takes Tonys hand "Yeah...lets go"  
Roger smirks as he notes the way Tony is reacting but decides to keep quiet as they enter the building.

After showing Security their badges, Silver and Roger mount the stairs to head into the Directors Office where they meet Ari and Brent.  
Silver lets out a purr as he hugs his friends "I can't wait to have a desk!"  
Brent chuckles "That's the only thing you are excited about?"  
He shrugs "It's just nice to think that I can have a place of my own and that I can actually sit on a chair!"  
The other three men go quiet at that explanation until Roger asks  
"Y-You're not a-allowed to sit on t-he furniture? Why?"  
He sighs and glances at the floor "A Felenico has no rights...it's a tool used for pleasure and as a wealthy 'pet' for the rich and famous" he glances at each person in turn "If it wasn't for Tony...I would have been put down three years ago"  
Ari cocks his head to one side "You mean...they would have killed you?"  
Silver nods "I was forty-nine and it was two weeks until my fiftieth Birthday" he shrugs "But Anthony Senior spotted me and thought I'd be a great 'gift' for his Sons thirty-fifth Birthday...and that's how I became Adopted"  
Brent nods and asks "Is it true about the age thing?"  
He smirks "Yeah...I'm fifty-three according to my Birth Certificate, but I am Bonded at forty-nine and so I won't age until Tony becomes that age"  
The three men slowly nod as they try to understand everything which has been said to them.  
Silver glances at the door as Vance walks in  
"Probationary Agents Bond, Langer, Haswari and Silver...meet your Boss, Senior Field Agent Mike Franks"  
They watch as a man in his early fifties with untidy dark grey hair and a moustache walks in, only to watch as the mans brown eyes widen in shock before turning to face the Director in anger  
"You must be shitting me Leon! Is that a fucking Felenico!?"


	2. Mike Franks

Mike pushes Silver

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver lowers his gaze at the anger and wraps his tail around his leg as Franks steps up into Vances personal space  
"I know that I have pissed you off enough, that you give me a Team of Probationary Agents...but it becomes too far when you include a Sex-Toy!"  
Vance just glares back at him "The reason that you have a 'new' Team is because everyone else refuses to work with you...even if, and I hate to admit it, you are the Second best Agent we've got"  
Franks smirks at that "I taught the Bastard everything he knows"  
He nods "Yes so...you are to take these new Recruits and turn them into Agents"  
He narrows his eyes "These will become the second MCRT?"  
Vance smirks "Yes, you'll take the five desks next door to DiNozzos"  
Mike turns to his new Team and glares at each member in turn before turning to the door and walking out "With me"  
As the three men look at him, he shrugs before curling his tail and following after the rude man. He gives his Owners empty desk a longing look, while following Mike to the free desks  
"Right...Ari, you take that one, while Brent you can have that one"  
Silver watches as Mike stands next the biggest desk, which is next door to his Owners, while pointing Ari to the one next to Ziva and places Brent opposite.  
Mike smirks before turning to the other two "Right, Roger you take that one and...Probie can have the last one"  
He slits his eyes at the term and watches as Roger takes the one opposite their Boss, further up from Brents, before moving to his own one which is further up from the Boss and has an empty desk opposite.  
Mike frowns at the sight of a tail and reaches out to give it a harsh tug.  
Silver snarls and tugs his tail free "What!?"  
He narrows his eyes at the aggressive Felenico and moves within his personal space "You got a problem?"  
He growls and refuses to look away "No Sir"  
Mike smirks and pokes him, hard, in the chest "It's 'Boss' to you"  
Silver slits his eyes before stating "No Boss" and inwardly smirks as he spots the slight respect reflected in the brown eyes  
"Good. Go check out your desk and quit being an arse"  
He nods and turns around as he takes a seat.

Silver sits down, slowly, into his chair before checking each draw and discreetly rubbing his wrists against every surface. He opens the top draw and places his Sig and badge into it before logging into his Computer.  
Mike looks at each member of his new Team and sighs before standing "Log into your computers and set up your emails...I'm going for a smoke"  
They all watch him go and then glance at one another, before all turning to Silver.  
Silver just looks at them and shrugs "Lets do as he says" he bites his bottom lip "Roger, when you are finished with yours...can you help me with mine?"  
Roger smiles "S-Sure S-Silver, I'll be h-happy to help"  
He smiles as he wraps his tail around his waist and watches his friends doing their Work but frowns as he note Brent struggling and decides to ask "You ok Brent?"  
Brent looks up and sighs "No...I can't get the blasted thing to open!"  
Silver smirks "Me neither" he turns to Ari "Could you give him a hand? After doing your own?"  
Ari nods "I will do" with that he stands and walks over to the other desk, at the same time Roger stands.  
Silver gets up as he offers Roger his chair before leaning over him to watch the screen "So...what is my email?"  
Roger smirks "I-It'll be Agent S-Silver at NCIS d-dot com"  
He nods "What are you doing now?"  
He smiles "I'm adding t-the Team into y-your address b-book"  
Silver slowly nods as he stands and stretches himself out before walking over to the others "How are you two doing?"  
Ari smirks "We are just about finished"  
Brent nods "Yeah...Thanks Ari"  
He nods before heading back to his own desk.  
Silver smiles and walks back to his own "Finished?"  
"Y-Yeah Silver...all d-done"  
He nods and rubs his head against him "Thanks Roger"  
Roger shakes his head "N-No need to T-Thank me, S-Silver...it's what f-friends do"  
Silver nods and turns his head as he hears the elevator ping  
"Thought I told you lot to do your emails!? You won't get far if you don't follow Orders!"

Roger suddenly squeaks at the sound of the Boss and quickly heads back to his own desk before hiding behind his computer.  
Silver narrows his eyes as he growls "We have done! All emails are set up, with the Team in the address book"  
Mike stalks right up to him "I ask your each of you to set up your own email...I don't recall saying get the stuttering geek to do it for ya"  
As he spots the way Roger looks away in shame and embarrassment, Silver steps up into his Boss's personal space and lets out a deep growl "If you have a problem with me being a Felenico and on your Team...then I suggest that you take it out on me and me alone" he feels his claws retracting as he states "I will not allow you to upset my friends"  
Mike just glares at him "I see that you still have your balls, Probie"  
Silver snarls as he moves right up close to the other man "I'm not just a 'pampered rich-mans pet', I am an NCIS Agent...and the name is Silver!" he jerks back as he hears his Owners angry bark  
"SILVER!"  
He looks up and winces at the thunderous look before he glances at the floor and sheaths his claws (It's not my fault!) as Tony approaches them.  
Tony walks over "Sorry about him...he isn't normally so aggressive" he pauses before smirking "No wonder why! Mike you old bastard!"  
Mike smirks and holds out his hand "Hey Tone"  
He chuckles as he shakes his head "Thought you were in Mexico?"  
He rolls his eyes "Fucking politics...I've pissed off too many people and so, the wonderful Vance has given me a choice of forced Retirement...or train a load of Probies"  
Tony glances at Silver "Go to your desk...I will speak to you about your behaviour later"  
Silver growls and lashes his tail in anger as he stalks over to his desk (Great! My first day as a Probationary Agent...and I'm sent to my desk like a naughty child!) he jumps as his computer beeps and he cocks his head to one side before clicking on the button and smirks as he reads

AgentBond ; Thanks for sticking up for me!

He looks up and smiles at Roger before turning to glare at his Owner and his Boss.  
Tony sighs as he notes the glare, but he choses to ignore it as he leads his old Boss out of Silvers range of hearing "So Mike...why are you trying to piss of my Felenico?"  
Mike smirks "I want to know how far he'll go" he shrugs "I've read his file and I know that he has killed on Tiger form, but both times were under extreme pressure in exceptional circumstances...one where his Wife and Daughter were slaughtered...and the other when he was taken and drugged up while being Raped, he killed to protect you"  
He nods "So, you want to make sure that he can hold back from attacking someone? Like a suspect?"  
He smirks "That...and the fact that it's fun" he suddenly becomes all serious "I don't want him to know that I'm testing him, as Vance was on about putting him under Agents Swagger"  
Tony cringes "Luke has hated Silver since he first spotted him" but then frowns "I didn't think you liked Felenicos?"  
Mike nods "True...I really dislike them, but when I noticed he had your name, I thought I'd give him a chance"  
He nods "And I ruined it by telling him off?"  
Mike chuckles before cuffing him on the back of the head "You always have opened your mouth before thinking" he sighs "Right, I'd better get back to them then"  
Tony smiles and pats him on the shoulder "I'm Glad it's you that be looking after Silvers Six...as he doesn't seen to watch his own that well as he does others"  
He smirks before walking off "Like Owner, Like Felenico" with that he heads off.


	3. Frustration

Silver needs to get his frustration out

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony sighs as he watches Silver storm out of the car and into the house, before wincing as he hears the slam of the basement door. He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair while muttering "Thanks Mike...he is going to be in a mood for the rest of the night" with that unpleasant thought in mind, he slowly follows his pissed Felenico into the house.  
Silver paces the floor and snarls in anger while lashing his tail (Stupid old Bastard!) he feels his claws retracting and he looks around for something to take his anger out on, deciding on a spare beam of wood. He lets out a growl of delight as his claws sink into the wood and he pictures it as Mikes smug smile.  
Tony watches from the top of the stairs and lets out a deep sigh before turning away to head into the kitchen as he decides to make dinner. He looks up as he hears a roar of triumphant and smirks as he continues cooking the sauce "Only Mike can piss off someone that bad" with that, he puts the spaghetti in a saucepan of hot water before adding a pinch of salt as he finishes off the bolognese. He dishes up two plates and keeps them on the heat before heading to the basement door "Silver, dinners ready" he frowns as there's no reply "Silver?" as silence greets him, he shakes his head before descending down the stairs.

Silver snarls as he clamps his jaws before ripping away the wood, via his body weight and growls in delight as the beam splinters into two. He pants as he fluffs out his tail "Bastard!" only to suddenly jump as he feels something poke him and he turns to spot Tony holding a piece of the broken beam  
"Why are you destroying the wood?"  
He turns away "No reason" as he hopes Tony doesn't press the issue, but yelps in shock as he is poked again only this time the the sharp end  
"Tell me Silver...otherwise you won't be allowed to eat"  
Silver growls as he steps out of reach "Not hungry anyway" just as the words leave his mouth, his stomach decides to rumble and he feels his cheeks heat up at being caught in the blatant lie.  
Tony shakes his head before approaching his Lover "Go upstairs and kneel beside my chair, I will need time to decide which punishment you will be getting"  
He narrows his eyes as he lashes his tail "I didn't do anything wrong! He insulted Roger as he doesn't like me!" he squares his shoulders before glaring into the green eyes "I wasn't going to allow him to take it out on my friends all because he doesn't like the fact I'm a Felenico!"  
Tony just looks at him "I'm not going to punish you for what happened with Mike...it'll be for lying and refusing to talk to me"  
Silver lowers his gaze and nods before heading upstairs.  
He watches him go and sighs as he spots the way Silvers shoulders are slumped in defeat "Silly furball" he shakes his head as he picks up the broom, to start clearing up the mess his Mate has made of the wood only to pause as he notes spots of a reddish-brown liquid. As he takes a closer look, a sudden anger flares within in and he glares at the stairs "You are in big trouble now" with that he quickly and efficiently tidies up the place before heading to the stairs.

Silver cringes at the anger but turns his head in the direction of the kitchen as he Scents the air and ends up groaning as he smells the spaghetti bolognese. He glances at the basement door before silently making his way into the kitchen and lick his lips at the sight of their dinner, he quickly checks the door once more before removing his holster and work shirt and lowers his face to take a deeper breath of the delicious food. After glancing once more, to make sure the coast is clear, he pokes out his tongue to taste the sauce only to jump at the sound of his Owners voice  
"Thought I said...kneel next to my chair?"  
Silver scarpers away and kneels to where he was told to, dropping into the Submissive gesture with his eyes lowered.  
Tony narrows his eyes as he walks around the kneeling Felenico "You bleeding?"  
He frowns and shakes his head, only to yelp as he is delivered a stinging headslap  
"Don't lie to me"  
Silvers frown deepens in confusion "I...I'm not"  
Tony pauses at the truth he hears and walks infront of him while holding out his hands "Let me look"  
He does as instructed and watches as Tony checks his hands. He curls his tail around his middle at the angry look he receives  
"You are bleeding!" he lets go and storms over to the sinks, to wet a towel before walking back. He sighs at the flinch his actions cause and gently drops down to his knees "Silver...too much has happened since I got you and I thought we agreed that we would never lie or hide from each other again"  
Silver lowers his gaze to the floor as Tony cleans the blood from his hands "I didn't notice that I was bleeding" he lets out a deep sigh "The reason I was destroying that beam of wood was...was because if I didn't get out my anger and frustration tonight" he glances up into the green eyes "I think I would have killed Mike the I next time I would have seen him"  
Tony gives him a sad smile "Was it that bad?"  
He nods as he blinks away the tears that form "I was better off kneeling at your desk allday"  
His eyebrows raise in shock and he lifts a hand to softly stroke his Felenicos face "Silver...Mike is very hard to get along with" he shrugs "He was the one who trained me, so I know how much of a Bastard he is...I nearly ended up quitting a few times under him"  
Silver looks up "Really?"  
Tony nods as he moves his hand up into the silver hair "Yeah Silver, now lets eat our dinner before it goes cold"  
He nods and wipes his eyes as he takes a seat next to his Mate while wrapping his tail around Tonys middle. He gives him a shy smile as he slowly begins to eat, only to let groan as he didn't realise how hungry he is.  
He chuckles at the groan and while eating his own dinner, he gently strokes the soft tail fur and smirks at the shiver his actions cause.

Once he has finished he stands and begins to do the washing-up but turns as a warm body presses up against his back  
"Don't forget about your punishment" with that he sharply nips at Silvers Scruff "When you are finished up down here...upstairs, cuffed on the bed"  
Silver groans and curls his tail while baring his neck before asking "M-Master or...Guest?"  
Tony smirks as he runs his hand down his Felenicos back "Master"  
His hips jerk as the hand slips into the back of his trousers and he widens his stance slightly while letting out a deep purr (A punishment with pleasure...I love the Master bedroom) only to let out a whine as Tony moves away from him  
"I'll be in the basement, finishing tidying up and if you aren't in the bedroom by the time I'm finished..." he lets the the threat hang as he walks away.  
Silver watches him go before quickly and efficiently finishes the washing-up while trying to ignore the urge to hump the sink in his aroused state of mind as he thinks of all the things Tony could do to him.


	4. Punishment

Silver gets punished but things go wrong

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver waits in their Master Bedroom, wearing his new leather wrist and ankle cuffs while nakedly kneeling in the middle of the bed. His keen hearing picks up Tonys footsteps on the stairs and he shivers in anticipation as his cock hardens and begins to leak. Silvers breathing deepens as his heartrate rises and as he hears Tony entering the room, he forces himself to keep his eyes lowered on the mattress.  
Tony licks his lips as he gazes at the naked Felenico and smirks as watches the cock harden further as he walks closer "You're leaking Gunny" with that he collects the pre-cum, on his fingers and holds it out infront of Silvers mouth.  
Silvers mouth curls in a smile as he opens up to lick the fingers clean with the flat of his rough tongue and at the groan his actions cause, his hips jerk in arousal.  
He removes his now clean fingers and places the flat of his hand against Silvers chest, gently pushing him to make him lay down.  
The Felenico quickly catches up and lays back before spreading his legs and arms while shifting his tail out to the side so it won't be in the way.  
Tony smirks as attaches a chain from the top left corner of the bed to Silvers left wrist and repeats it on the right before gazing at him as he leans down to possessively kiss him.  
Silver lets out a rather embarrassing loud mewl as Tony pulls away but at the moment, he doesn't give a dam as he looks up into the lust-darken green eyes and he licks his lips as if trying to taste the kiss. His attention is brought back to the present as Tony cuffs his left ankle to the bottom left corner of the bed before repeating it with his right so he is laying there, naked and bound spread eagle on top of the bed.  
Tony gazes down and rubs a finger against the kiss swollen lips, groaning as Silver sucks the digit into his mouth. He quickly decides that he needs a release otherwise he won't be able to concentrate and so he removes his finger before straddling Silvers cheat as he frees his cock from the confines of his trousers. He grabs a fistful of the silver hair before rubbing the tip of his cock along the wet lips and as soon as Silver opens his mouth, he roughly pushes in before fucking his mouth in powerful deep strokes.  
Silver relaxes his throat and allows Tony to take his pleasure from him.  
He grits his teeth as he nears his completion and as soon as Silver swallows around him, he thrust his cock all the way in as tugs Silvers head against his groin as he shouts out his release.  
Silver quickly swallows all that is offered and tries to wait Tony out...but fails as he begins to struggle to breath as his face is pressed too close against Tonys skin. He attempts to tug his head away but the weight and the grip keep him in place...so he tries to move his arms but fails a he forgot that he is tied up and so, he can think of no other option as his vision begins to darken..even though he is going to be in big trouble, he gives the cock in his mouth a sharp bite.

Tony leans against the wall as he tries to get his breath back, frowning as he feels Silver trying to pull away from him and goes to move only to yelp and jerk away as Silver bites him.  
As soon as the weight moves, he takes in big gulps of air as he tries not to black out from the lack of oxygen.  
He watches his Felenico struggling to breath and his eyes widen in shock "Shit Silver! I'm so Sorry" he reaches out and strokes away the tears that frame the struggling mans face.  
Silver lets out a wheezy purr as he curves into the touch while croaking "It's ok...ok Tony" he looks up to focus on the green eyes "Sorry for...for biting you"  
Tony cringes and goes to release him but pauses at the deep whine "Don't you...?"  
He shakes his head as he croaks "Want you to fuck me" with that he lifts his hips to indicate that he is still aroused.  
He chuckles at the sight as he wraps a hand around the leaking shaft "Do you now?" at the deep mewl and the buck of the hips, he takes that as a yes before removing his touch with a smirk "You are a kinky Bastard"  
Silver whines as he tries to follow the hand but huffs as he is kept in place by the chains "Tony...Please!?"  
Tony rolls his eyes and moves inbetween the spread legs before gently pushing in a slicked finger.  
He lets out a purr of relief while trying to give Tony some room.  
He note the rattle of the chain that holds his legs in place and nods before loosening them slightly to allow Silver to open up further.  
Silver smirks as he slowly lifts his hips to move his tail further out the way only to still as Tony pushes in a second finger before he was ready. He growls at the slight burn and curls his tail to smack Tonys head while slitting his eyes in annoyance and pleasure.  
Tony playfully smirks and when Silver goes to smack him again, he grabs a mouthful of fur between his teeth.

Silver gasps at the feeling and growls as a third slicked finger is shoved into him but instantly forgives Tony when he feels the digits caressing his prostate in short strokes.  
Tony smirks at the sight and continues to stroke that hotspot until Silver stiffens and tips his head back with a roar. He groans at the feeling of the muscles clamping down on his fingers and watches as Silvers cock quivers in its attempt to climax.  
He pants and his body jerks as Tony removes his fingers. He looks up and whines "P...Please?"  
He nods and quickly lubes his cock before lining up and thrusting in until he bottoms out.  
Silver shouts in arousal and relief as they are finally connected. He tries to tug his tail free but fails and lets out a whine as Tony doesn't move "Tony! Move...Please?"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he playfully growls while tugging his tail and begins to pick up the pace.  
He snarls at the slight pain but whimpers as he feels his Owners hand wrapping around his aching cock. Tears of arousal fall from his eyes as he arches his back in pleasure "T-Tony!"  
At the sight and sound of Silvers begging he nods as he lets go of the tail "Cum Jethro"  
Silver stiffens as his muscles lock while he tips his head back to roar out his completion. He feels his cum splattering his chest but doesn't give a dam and at the wet heat he feels exploding within him, he knows Tony has climaxed aswell and he promptly passes out.  
Tony collapses onto the sweaty, cum splattered, chest as he tries to get his breathing under control. He lets out a yawn and gazes at the Bathroom before shaking his head and snuggling closer into Silver chest while heavily reaching out to tug the duvet over them both as he joins Silver in sleep.


	5. Caf-Pow

Silver finds out that he isn't good with Caf-Pow

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver lets out a sigh as he gazes at the empty desks in the Bullpen (Stupid Dispatch...I'm not meant to be here for another four hours!) he gets up, wincing slightly as his rear complains the movement and heads for the elevator. As the doors opens, he cringes at the blast of noise and slowly makes his way into the Lab "Abby?"  
She squeals and turns around before launching herself at him "Silver!"  
He winces "Turn it off...it's hurting my ears"  
Abby rolls her eyes "It's Brain-Matter!" at the way his face cringes, she presses a button to silence the music "Better?"  
Silver nods "Thanks Abs...my hearings quite sensitive at the moment, Tony reckons it's because of the glasses thing"  
She nods "Your other senses are compensating for the way your sight has reduced" she pauses as she notes the time "Why you here? You're not due in until nine!"  
He huffs "Tony got called in...and being a Felenico I didn't want to get caught outside on my own" he sighs as he lifts a hand to stroke along his Scruff "I didn't want to risk it and so, Tony dropped me off here while he headed to the Crime-Scene with the others"  
Abby smiles "You want to help me then?" she chuckles as the way his tail curls in excitement and she hands him her Caf-Pow "I'll be back in a mo"  
Silver watches her go before sniffing the red liquid, he shrugs before downing it in one and gags at the taste "Yuck!...How can she drink this stuff?" he bins the now empty drink and puts on a pair of purple gloves before looking through the pieces of evidence.

Abby pauses as she spots the fur on his tail standing up, like a loo brush, all spiky and fluffy. She bites her bottom lip "Silver?"  
Silvers head snaps up and he bounces "Abs! There's sooo much evidence! You have gloves, keys, shirts, cloths, blood, hair, dirt" he pauses and cocks his head to one side "I like dirt, I like the way it feels inbetween my paws as I run and it's great to roll around in...the dry kind not the wet kind. Tony doesn't like it as it ruins his shoes" he laughs at himself "Sshoooes...funny!"  
She giggles "No more Caf-Pow for you Mister" with that she gives his rump a playful tap, jumping in shock at the yelp as he flinches away from her and a small crosses her face "You and Tony had fun then?"  
He smirks as he removes his gloves "Yup, I got punished in the most delicious way" he gets distracted by a reflective light that shines on the wall and he pounces at it. Only to draw back in confusion as in his buzzed state, he can't figure out how he can't catch it.  
Abby laughs and searches her drawers for her laser pointer. Once found it, she points it just above his head and wiggles it around, to grab his attention.  
Silver paws at the light but his attention is grabbed by something moving and he lets out a playful growl as he tries to catch a red dot that moves away from him. He almost catches it and growls as it moves out of reach before he loses sight of it.  
She giggles as she drinks her drink and points the dot on his tail as she waits for him to notice.  
He huffs as the stupid thing has gone and goes to turn, only to pause as he spots it on his tail. He narrows his eyes as he chases his tail in a circle.  
Abby laughs and shakes her head but they both jump as an angry voice states  
"What the fuck are you two doing!?"

Silver cringes as he looks up while panting, to spot pissed brown eyes glaring at him "I-I was after the dot"  
Mikes glare hardens as he notes the blown pupils and the twitching, aswell as the tail all fluffy "What you on Probie?"  
Abby steps forward as she notes the confusion on her friends face "He is on nothing Mike...it's a caffeine high as I don't think he is used to how much is in a Caf-Pow"  
He cringes slightly "Ar' heck...you didn't let him have that crap!"  
She giggles "He drank a mega in one go!"  
Silver checks out his tail as the two speak and he frowns as he notes the dot has gone but his head snaps up at Mikes bark  
"Gear up Probie, shooting at a warehouse"  
He nods and runs after him but quickly jogs back to kiss Abbys cheek before heading to his desk to collect his badge and gun.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He fidgets in his seat and twitches his tail at the buzz within him but stills at Mikes growl  
"Never! Never again are you going to touch that crap!"  
Brent chuckles but at the double glare he receives, he quickly averts his gaze and sighs in relief as they arrive at the warehouse.  
Mike gets out of the car and removes his cap to run a hand through his hair "Brent with Ari, in from the front but watch your and the others Six...Probie, you're with me"  
Silver cringes and nods as they all put on their vests before splitting up.

Mike crouches infront of the back entrance and goes to step inside only to suddenly be pushed to the floor by a weight squashing him into the ground at the same time shot rings out and ends up lodged in the bricks where his head was.  
Silver cringes as a bullet grazes his shoulder, just above the vest and he lets out a deep growl before shifting off his Boss, as he enters the building.  
He glances at the hole where his head was and glances around "That was a Sniper shot...Bastards!" he presses the button in his comms "There's Snipers on the roof of the adjacent building! Try to keep out of sight of windows, I'm not going to loose anyone...the Paperworks a nightmare" with that he follows the Felenico into the building as he whispers "Right Probie, your senses are suppose to be top notch...well besides your eyesight, so where are they?"  
Silver rolls his eyes as he removes his earpiece and closes his eyes, he tips his head up and to the left "Upstairs...four of them" before turning to the right "Five on this floor"  
Mike nods and directs the other half upstairs "Me and Probie will take take of these ones...but keep out of sight of the windows" after the echos of "Yes Boss" he crawls up to Silver "Probie, take the left"  
He nods and crawls away. As he gets closer he lets out a growl as he pounces and holds a hand over the mans mouth and nose in a sleepers hold. Once the body becomes heavy, he places him onto the floor before attempting to capture the other four men.  
Mike spots the Felenico and heads off after him. He spots a man sneaking up to the right, with a gun aimed at Silver and he doesn't think twice about placing a bullet between the mans eyes.  
Silver jumps at the ringing of the shoot and cringes as the Scent of blood assualts his senses. He shakes his head, to get rid of the smell, before letting out a yelp as he is brought to the ground and instantly calms when he reconises his attacker as Mike. He shifts underneath him and sighs in relief as he frees his tail "Mike, be careful of the tail!" he cringes as he is delivered a stinging headslap  
"Shut up about your darn tail! I told you to keep out of sight of the windows, Probie" with that he shifts off him and indicates for him to follow.  
He lets out a growl as he wraps his tail around his leg (Easy for him to say, he doesn't have one!) before heading after Mike to get the rest of the Bastards.


	6. Ice-Cream

Tony plays with a tired Silver

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony sighs in relief as he finally enters the building, after his horrendous day of his vintage Mustang exploding in front of his very eyes...but at least him and his Team was clear of it. He shakes his head free from his thoughts and quickly rushes upstairs to collect his Mate. As he enters the Bullpen he pauses at the sight of Silver chasing his tail while shirtless and with a bandage wrapped around his chest "Silver?"  
Silvers head snaps up and he smiles before pouncing at his Owner "Tony! You're back!"  
He frowns and turns at a chuckle to spot Mike sitting down at his desk "Mike? What happened?"  
Mike chuckles at the sight of the friendly Felenico and states "Silver saved my head from a Snipers bullet but ended up with it taking a chunk of his shoulder" he shrugs "They gave him a light painkiller, not morphine as they needed your permission...what with him being a Felenico and this is what he has been like ever since" with that he stands "He wanted to wait for you and I didn't fancy leaving him on his own to wait for ya, as Vance isn't keen on him...so I waited with him"  
Tony sighs as he softly strokes Silvers scruff "Thanks for watching out for him Mike"  
Mike shakes his head as he stands "He saved by arse today and we caught the Bastards...well three out of nine isn't bad" with that he walks over and pats Silvers uninjured shoulder "You did a good job today Probie"  
Silver looks up with a wide smile before rubbing himself against his Boss "Yeah?"  
He nods with a chuckle "Yeah...you did"  
Tony narrows his eyes at the feeling of possessiveness that runs through him and he tugs Silvers tail "Come on, lets get you home"  
Silver looks up and rubs himself against Tony while out an excited purr "Home?" at Tonys nod, he puffs out his tail as he drags him over to the door but pauses "Can we show Boss the boat?" he turns to Mike "I'm building a boat in the Basement!"  
Mike chuckles "Another time Probie...I'll see you tomorrow at ten"  
Tony nods "I'll drop him here, Thanks for waiting with him"  
He shakes his head "My pleasure Tony" with that they all file into the lift and leave the building.

Silver twitches his tail in as he watches the bright lights from his window and turns as he feels Tony stroking his tail before cocking his head to one side "Can you find it?"  
Tony frowns as he parks the Rental before turning to his currently high Lover "Find what?"  
He huffs "The red dot!" at the look of confusion, he points to his tail "It's in there somewhere!"  
He smirks and comes up with an idea "Head upstairs as I order in and I'll look for it"  
Silver frantically nods as he reaches forward to kiss Tonys cheek before running into the house and up into their Bedroom.  
Tony chuckles as he digs out his mobile and calls their favourite chinese. Once he has finished the call he kicks off his shoes and places their guns and badges into the Safe before getting out a bottle of pure juice along with a tub of ice-cream. He smirks as he places it all into a bag along with chocolate and raspberry sauce "He deserves a treat" with that he waits until dinner arrives

Silver yawns as he rests on his front and sighs as he feels himself beginning to wake up from the high he has been on and relaxes into the mattress with a deeper sigh only to jump as a blindfold is placed over his eyes at the same time his wrists are cuffed together, he growls and goes to defend himself...but stills as he picks up Tonys Scent. He lets out a deep pissed growl "I could have hurt you!"  
Tony smirks as he gently turns Silver onto his back before removing the bound mans trousers "I knew you wouldn't hurt me...now keep still"  
Silver growls as he feels a pillow placed under his rear and he shifts about to release his tail from being trapped. He sighs as his ankles are tied to the bed and states "I'm tired Tony...I've either spent the day on a caffeine high from Caf-Pow that I drank or on a high from the medication I got given at the Hospital"  
He growls as he strokes the bare thighs "Are you telling me no?" with that he reaches up to stroke the gold and platinum Collar that adorns the Felenicos neck "I know that you aren't meant to have a choice and that I can, in the eyes of the Law, take my pleasure from you when and how I like...but I am giving you a way out"  
He sighs as his tired body begins to respond to the gentle touch and he nods "Just be gentle...please?"  
Tony smiles as he leans down for a gentle kiss "I was planning on a gentle session of lovemaking anyway"  
Silver growls as he rattles the chains "You only bring out the chains for punishment of the delicious kind or if we are in the mood for a hard and fast session" he sighs "I'm tired Tony...I've been yelled at, shot at, poked and prodded and to top it all off...six people lost their lives today"  
He softly caresses the bandage that is wrapped around his chest "I need to reconnect with you...I didn't like the fact I wasn't with you when you were in danger" he softly runs his hands down his legs and up to the chains "I'm using them to stop you from moving and to hold you in place...I want to make love to you, but first" he leans down to pick up the pot of chicken chow mein "Open up"  
Silver rolls his eyes and opens his mouth, only to groan he is fed. His tail curls in happiness as he enjoys the taste and he lets out a happy purr.

Tony groans as Silver licks at his fingers and he places the empty boxes into the spare bag as he opens up the carton of juice. He takes a mouthful before sealing his lips over Silvers, to pass him the liquid.  
Silver groans as he swallows the juice and he dives his tongue in deeper to lick the roof of his Mates mouth, to get as much taste as he can and whines as Tony pulls away.  
He smirks at the noise and repeats the process once more but pulls away as Silver tries to deepen the kiss "Ah-ha nope" he places the carton on the side before reaching in the bag for the ice-cream "Lets have some dessert"  
He cocks his head to one side as he tries to figure out what Tony is doing, only to yelp in shock as something cold hits his dick and he growls as he Scents chocolate "You're not putting that on me!"  
Tony chuckles as he squeezes the bottle and creates a smiling face on his thighs "I think you find I am and I have" with that he opens the raspberry and repeats the move "There we go"  
He gasps as the ice-cream begins to melt and he feels it dribbling in between his legs before he whines "Tony...it'll get sticky in my fur!"  
He chuckles as he leans down to lick the the melting ice-cream off him "You'll be fine" he gives him a evil smirk as he licks up the hard cock before swallowing him whole.  
Silver yelps in shock at the wet heat that surrounds his cock and he whines as he is quickly brought to the edge "Tony..."  
Tony pulls off and licks away every drop of sauce from the muscular body, enjoying the way he feels the muscles tense under his tongue as he enjoys the taste of chocolate, raspberry and the taste that is pure Silver.

He keeps as still as he can under the erotic touch and growls as Tony pulls away only to squeeze more sauce on him before letting out a yelp as another dollop of the cold dessert is dropped onto him...only this time its dropped lower.  
Tony chuckles and loosens up the chains around ankles so he can spread the legs further apart. He smirks as he gets an idea and ties his ankles to the hooks in the middle of the bed while keeping his wrists tied to the hooks at the top "Now lets have fun!"  
Silver tenses at the words "What...what do you mean?" he nervously licks his lips only to yelp again as something cold is inserted into him.  
He watches as the ice-cream melts and dribbles out of his entrance "You are so hot!"  
He growls but gasps as another dollop is pressed into him and he whines "T-Tony! I-It's cold!" he tugs at his bonds "P-Please! No...n-no more!"  
Tony takes pity on him and places the ice-cream tub on the side as he leans down to lick away the melting liquid, he wraps a hand around his own cock as he begins to stroke himself while using his tongue to clean him up.  
Silver whines as he pushes back onto the tongue which slowly stretches him "P-Please! I...I n-need"  
He smirks as he quickly uses his fingers to stretch him further before roughly pushing into him. He stills at the strangled cry and leans down for a kiss "I'm Sorry...I meant to stretch you further"  
Silver whines in arousal as he tilts his hips "Fuck now...apologise later" he yelps as talented fingers wrap themselves around him and as soon as he gets the permission his body has been crying out for, his back arches and he roars out his completion before blacking out.  
Tony grits his teeth in a growl as he shoots his load when he feels Silvers muscles clamping down on him. He pants and slowly pulls out as he shakes his head with a chuckle. He gently gets off the bed as he enters the Bathroom to clean them both up with a damp cloth before removing the chains, along with the bedspread and lays down as he tugs the sleeping form across his chest "Silly furball" with that, he wraps his arms tight around him as he allows himself to drift off into a deep sleep.


	7. Sleep

Silvers tired and Tony feels guilty

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver growls as he can't read the stupid thing and sighs as he opens up his glasses case to put them on, growling as people stop and stare at him.  
Roger notices the growl and glances to Ari and Brent for help. Sighing as both of them shrug their shoulders before quickly turning back to their Reports as Mike walks in  
"You can't see Probie?"  
Silver snarls as he glares at his Boss.  
Mike smirks as he walks over to sit on the Felenicos desk "Now, now...don't get your tail in a twist about be being hard of sight"  
He growls as he lashes his tail "I'm not hard of sight!" at the raised eyebrow, he huffs as he lowers his gaze "I just have trouble focusing on the small print"  
He chuckles as he stands to walk over to his own desk "That's good to know, seeing as I can't have a Second In Command that can't see"  
Silver just stares at him, opened mouthed before stuttering "I-I can't! I-I'm a Felenico!"  
Mike just stares at him "I don't give a flying fuck what you are, all I know is that the Team respects you and they listen and follow your Orders without question"  
He wraps his tail around his middle as he spots other Agents glaring at him and sighs as he shakes his head "Pick another...I can't be your Senior Agent"  
He stands with a growl before storming over to move into Silvers personal space "Either you accept that you are my Senior Agent...or you can find another Job, as I will fire you"  
Silver snarls at the threat but after a few minutes he sighs as he gives in "Ok...you win"  
Mike nods before walking off "Going for a smoke, get the Paperwork finished Probie"  
The Felenico sighs as he gazes at the extra Paperwork he is loaded with "Great...just great" with that he gets started.

He lets out a yawn as he gets started on the last lot of Paperwork and tries to ignore the slight headache he feels building behind his eyes due to him wearing his glasses for too long. He leans back as he stretches himself out and groans in delight as his back pops before wrapping his tail around his middle as he tries to get it finished.  
Tony watches the tension in Silvers shoulders and sighs as he forces himself not to go over. He shakes his head before heading back to his own desk, in the empty bullpen, to finish checking over his own Team reports.  
Silver growls as he realises that he has read the same paragraph for the third time in ten minutes and decides to have a break by taking off his glasses before rubbing his eyes (You're tired...Tonys become Possessive and no doubt he has something planned for tonight) he sighs as his body responds to the memories of the past week since he was shot and he shakes his head as he leans back in his chair while resting his eyes for a few minutes.  
Tony turns his head as he hears a soft snore and sighs at the sight of Silver sleeping "Silly Furball" he smirks "Silly me for not letting him sleep" with that he stands and walks around before removing his jacket, to cover the sleeping Felenico "I'll give you a couple of hours"  
Silver smiles as he Scents his Owner around him and lets out a sigh as he drifts deeper into sleep.  
He chuckles at the sight as softly strokes his face before pulling away and heading to the lift to see if Abby is still here.

Abby looks up at the ding of the elevator and smiles as Tony enters "Hey Tony!"  
He gives her a sad smile "Hey Abs...have you got a minute?"  
She pauses at the look of sadness and nods "Sure...is Silver ok?"  
Tony lets out a sigh "He is fine Abby...fine but tired"  
Abby walks over and takes his hand before dragging him into her Office "Tell me what has upset you"  
He avoids her gaze as he lifts a hand to run it through his hair "I can't help it Abs...as soon as he enter the house I have to stake my Claim" he looks up and blinks away the tears of fear he feels as he states "I don't let him sleep...he drifts off as soon as he climaxes but then I wake him again" he wipes his eyes "He's fallen asleep twice at his desk and got shouted at both times...also his reflexes have slowed down, what if he gets shot at!? He can't concentrate for too long and all because I need to possess him as soon as we enter the house!"  
Abby listens to it all and nods "When did this all start?"  
He sighs "The night he got shot and Mike was waiting with him for me to get back...Silver was on a medical high and Mike didn't want to risk him running into Vance"  
She gives him a thoughtful look as she notes the way Tonys voice turned into a growl at the mention of Mike and smirks "Did Mike touch Silver? Or did Silver rub himself against Mike?" at the way his body language tenses at the second question, she sighs "Tony...you are feeling possessive from the sight of Silver showing affection to another...even if in his high state he didn't know what he was doing"  
Tony huffs and glares at the floor "I know Mike would never do anything with Silver, as Mike only goes for the Ladies...but I can't help myself from Claiming him!" he looks up into the sympathetic green eyes "A Felenico only needs a look to became aroused! I've made him have three to four Orgasms a night for the past week! He is so tired that he has fallen asleep again in his chair!"  
Abby tugs her worried and upset friend into a hug "You need to do this on your own Tony...I'm afraid that if I try to help, I'll end up making you even more possessive than you are"  
He nods as he relaxes into the hug "Yeah Abs" he shrugs "I think you're right...I just needed to talk to someone"  
She smiles as she wipes the tears from his cheek "Do you feel better? Now that you have talked about it?"  
Tony nods as he stands "I do...Thanks"  
Abby jumps up and hugs him again before pushing him to the door "It's late and I've got to finish up here before I can go home"  
He chuckles as he turns and tugs her close as he kisses her cheek "Thanks" with that he heads upstairs.

Silver jumps awake as a hand taps his thigh and he tries to get his sleepy eyes to focus on who had woken him up, only to smile as he spots Tony smirking at him "Hey"  
Tony reaches out and softly strokes the sleepy mans face "Lets go home"  
He lets out a whine as he curls up tighter into his chair "I got Paperwork to finish..."  
He shakes his head and stands before tugging at Silvers tail "I've done it for ya...you need to get some sleep Silver"  
Silver rolls his eyes (As if you'll let me sleep) as he stands and follows Tony into the elevator, quickly returning to his desk as he forgets his badge and gun in his sleepy state of mind, before leaning heavily against his Owner as he tries to stay awake through the short journey from the bullpen to the carpark.  
Tony hides his worry as after he helps Silver into the car, he is instantly asleep by the time he enters the drivers side. He gazes at the sleeping Felenico and gently places Silvers tail into his lap only to chuckle as it shifts into his own "Oh Silver...I'll try to cut back on my possessiveness" he glances at the badge and gun Silver had forgotten and tries to push away his guilt at how exhausted his Lover is.  
Silver frowns at the feeling of guilt coming through their Bond and forces himself to wake-up "T...Tony?" he watches as his Mate hides his guilt and he yawns while wrapping his tail around Tonys leg "What's up?"  
Tony shakes his head as he reaches out to stroke Silvers face, slightly relaxing at the deep purr his actions cause "I'm fine Silver, get some shut eye"  
He nods as he quickly drifts off but refuses to let go of Tonys leg even in his sleep.  
He chuckles at move and sighs as he starts the car "I'll try Silver...I'll try" with that he decides to take the longest route home to let the Felenico sleep.


	8. Last Straw

Silver finally tells Tony that he has had enough

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver grumbles as he feels someone trying to wake him up and he lets out a growl as he curls up tighter in the seat.  
Tony huffs in annoyance and decides to leave him there as he puts their guns and badges away before putting the kettle on with a sigh. Once it pops he smirks as he makes their coffees and enters the Living-Room, to place his cup on the table before heading outside to stand next to a sleeping Silver.  
His nose twitches as he Scents his favourite blend of coffee and he slowly cracks an eye open to spot Tony standing next to his open door with his favourite cup. He yawns as he struggles to co-ordinate his limbs and he frowns as he can't figure out how to get out of the car.  
Tony rolls his eyes before leaning forward to unbuckle his seatbelt and gently tugs him out by his arm.  
Silver growls at the fog that has taken up residence in his brain but sighs in delight as he drinks his coffee while leaning against his Owner. He lets out a yawn and turns his head towards the house before making his way over.  
He watches him stagger slightly and shakes his head as he quickly locks up the car before walking up and wrapping his arm around his Lovers waist.  
Silver sighs as he is lead inside and goes to head upstairs but ends up frowning as Tony guides him to the sofa "Tony...I'm tired"  
Tony nods and lays down before tugging Silver onto his chest "Go to sleep then"  
He curls up ontop of him and instantly drifts off with a deep sigh.  
He smirks as the weight settle on him and he lifts a hand to softly stroke through Silvers Scruff, his smirk turning into a full smile at the deep sleepy filled purr his actions cause "You need your sleep...and I don't trust myself in our bed to allow you to have it" with that he drinks his own cup before wrapping his arms around him while letting himself join him in sleep.

+NCIS+

Silver twitches as his full bladder makes itself known and he growls (I don't want to move). After another ten minutes, he cringes at the cramping feeling and grudgingly cracks open an eye. He frowns as he awakes to spot the back of the sofa and lifts his head, cringing at the ribbon of drool that hangs from his mouth, to smirk as he notices that they are sleeping downstairs on the couch.  
Silver yawns once more before attempting to pull away from a sleeping Tony...but fails when the arms around his waist tighten and place more unwanted pressure on his bladder (Do not pee! You are a fully grown man...you are not going to piss yourself!) with that thought in mind he tries to break the grip again, only to whimper as Tony tugs him closer before suddenly flipping them over so he is pressed into the cushions.  
After another half an hour, he whines as he pushes at his Owners chest while his bladder feels as if it will burst in any minute "I need a wee! Let me go!"  
Tony growls and shakes his head as he tightens his hold further "No...don't wanna"  
Silver growls back "I am NOT going to piss myself!" with that shifts to place his feet underneath himself and counts to three before kicking them both off the sofa and onto the floor.

Tony snaps awake with a grunt as his back connects to the floor with a dull thud and he tries to figure out what has happened. He instinctively tightens his grip, around his Mates waist, as he feels Silver pull away and then cringes as he feels warmth before the smell of urine.  
Silver flares crimson as he wets himself and fights back the tears of embarrassment as Tony finally lets go of him. He gets up and glares at the floor "Tony...I think you need help" he looks up "I can't keep living like this. I know that in the eyes of the Law...I don't get a say in things, what with being a Felenico and such...but-" he gestures to the wet patch of his jeans "-you wouldn't let go of me and as I am your Bonded Felenico...I couldn't force you too"  
Tony stands and goes to touch him but flinches as Silver tries to avoid his touch "Silver...Jethro, I can't help myself" he gives him a sad smile "At least you got some sleep"  
Silver sighs and nods before indicating upstairs "I'm going to clean up"  
He nods as he watches him go and sighs as he feels the need to follow him. He shakes his head as he gives in.  
The Felenico growls as he hears Tony following him and rolls his eyes as he strips before entering the shower. He groans as the hot water bathes his skin and he moves to one side, to allow Tony some room.  
Tony smiles at the forgiveness and runs his hands over the muscular back and down the strip of fur that runs down his Felenicos spine "I'm Sorry about earlier" at Silvers nod, he presses himself flush against his back while wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. A smile crosses his face as he feels a wet tail wrapping itself around them both "I love you Silver"  
He nods "And I you Tony...I just can't keep living like this" he sighs "You even growled at Dad for hugging me the other day!"  
Tony stiffles the growl that wants to escape at the memory of someone touching 'his' Silver "I'll try to tone it back...but it's hard-" he gets interrupted by Silvers mobile going off.  
Silver gives him an apologetic smile as he leaves the shower to answer it "Silver DiNozzo"  
"Probie! Dead Marine in Baltimore, be there in ten to pick you up"  
"Yes Boss"  
"Don't be late" with that the phone goes dead.  
Silver sighs "Got Work, a dead Marine...Mikes picking me up in ten"  
Tony growls but at the narrowed eyed look, he goes quiet "Ok...you better get ready"  
He nods as he steps back in and begins to quickly and efficiently clean them both. Once finished he rubs himself dry, swearing at the fact his tail is still damp, as he quickly dresses and only just makes it in time for Mike appearance He turns and waves at Tony as he gets in and greets the rest of his Team.  
Tony watches him go and tries to ignore the feeling of loneliness that settles within his chest but smiles as he feels Silvers love through their Bond and decides to use his day off to tidy up the house for his Mates return, starting with the soiled clothes as he scolds himself "I can't believe you made him piss himself!" he shakes his head "You really do have a problem" with that he gets on with his tidying up.


	9. A Bed For The Night

Silver has to spend the night away from Tony.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Mike cringes as the wet tail ends up in his lap once more and he decides that he has had enough as he slams on the breaks.  
Silver yelps in shock as he his snapped into his seat by the seatbelt, which stops him from crashing out of the windscreen. Once over the shock, he checks over his companions in the back and as everyone seems fine he narrows his eyes at the driver "What the fuck Mike!? You trying to kill us or something!"  
The three men in the back glance at the two bristling men and decide to stay out of it.  
Mike growls as he tugs at the wet tail, causing the Felenico to snatch it back and out of his lap "Keep that blasted wet thing outta my lap!"  
Silver snarls as he wraps his tail around his waist "I would have dried off my now, if you hadn't pushed me off the Dock!"  
He narrows his eyes "I didn't shove you into the water! You tripped!"  
The Felenico bares his teeth as he lets out a deep growl "You pushed me! I don't trip as my tail keeps me balanced" he huffs as he glares out of the window "Just take me home so I can clean the stench of the seawater from my fur!"  
Mike rolls his eyes "No chance of that I'm afraid, weathers to bad to travel back...we'll have to stay here"  
Silver snarls in anger but quietens at a touch on his shoulder and turns to face Roger  
"Y-You can use my p-phone to call T-Tony, as yours i-is somewhere in t-the water"  
He nods and Thanks him before aiming a glare in his Bosses direction as he types in the number.  
Mike sighs as he starts the car and heads out to find a cheap place to rest for the night.  
He wraps his wet tail tighter around himself as he waits for Tony to pick up  
"Tony DiNozzo"  
"Hey...it's me, I'm borrowing Rogers as I kinda lost mine" he winces at the silence and cringes at the next words  
"How did you lose it!? Fine, you can tell me about it when you get home"  
Silver bites his bottom lip before answering "We're staying here overnight as the weather has gotten worse and the Boss doesn't want to risk us crashing" he flinches at the anger he feels spiking through their Bond and he sighs at the possessive growl he hears (Great...I doubt I'll be allowed any sleep for the next week or so) "Tony...it's only for one night, possibly two...please calm yourself down"  
"I AM CALM!...I...I just want you here, I don't like it when we're apart"  
He huffs "Me neither Tony, but it comes with the Job" he looks up as Mike parks the car and sighs "I have to go now...Mikes found us a place to crash"  
"Ok Silver...I-I love you"  
Silver smiles as he gets out of the car "Love you too" with that he hangs up and walks over to join his Team.

Mike sighs "You only have two rooms? There's five of us"  
The Lady behind the desk shrugs "I've only got two double rooms...one's got a chair if that helps"  
He huffs and nods "It'll have to be" with that he hands over the NCIS credit card.  
She accepts it with a smile "Would you like breakfast aswell?"  
Mike rolls his eyes "I doubt Leon would allow it...but yeah, charge it" he looks up and smirks "About time you lot appeared!"  
Silver huffs and steps forward "They were waiting for me Boss...Tonys not happy but I think I got him calm"  
The Lady stares at the Felenico and shakes her head "We do not allow Pets I'm afraid"  
Mike raises an eyebrow "We haven't got any" he turns at a tap on the shoulder and comes face to face with Silver  
"She's talking about me, Boss"  
He frowns before turning back to the Lady with narrowed eyes "He is an NCIS Agent! Not a Pet!"  
She just stares back at him "I don't care! He has a tail and wears a Collar! Besides...he probably has fleas and God knows what else in that stinky fur!"  
Silver bristles as he growls "I don't have FLEAS!" his growl deepens as Mike tugs him by the Collar, while snatching the room keys, before leading him up the stairs  
"We're staying here, Probie and all...you lot coming or what!?"  
Brent, Ari and Roger jump at the bark and quickly run up to catch up with a chorus of "Yes Boss!"  
Silver snarls as he is shoved into the double room and growls as Mike sends the others into the next. He bares his teeth in anger "I don't need you to back me up!" he moves closer and slits his eyes as he growls "And don't you EVER touch MY Collar again!"  
Mike just looks at him before stating "Take the stick out of your arse and go wash that stench from yourself, otherwise you can sleep on the floor!" with that he walks over to the bed and strips down to his boxers before getting under the sheets.  
He growls as he heads into the small Bathroom and strips out of the damp clothes as he enters the small shower.

Mike huffs at the deep purring and sits up in bed "Probie! I'm trying to sle-" he stops at the sight of a slightly damp white Tiger walking into the room before jumping onto the bed. He frowns and shakes his head "No way Probie! I am not sleeping with you like that!"  
Silver swivels his ears and flattens himself out next to him as he begins to doze.  
He narrows his eyes as he is ignored and sharply pokes him in the ribs, smirking at the yelp of shock "Change back"  
The Tiger huffs in annoyance as he shifts back to Man "Fine! Happy?"  
Mikes eyes widen in shock at the naked man and he cocks his head to one side as he softly strokes the fur down his spine "You still have fur, as well as a tail?"  
Silver arches up into the touch "Yeah, the fur thing is a Felenico trait...but the tail is unique to me" he sighs as he gets up into a seated position while covering himself with his tail "I never got to collect my 'go' bag and I didn't think you'd feel comfortable with a naked man sleeping beside you...I thought you might prefer a 'tamed' Tiger instead"  
He smirks "If you want to borrow some clean clothes...just ask, I always bring two sets with me anyway as it's always best to be prepared" with that he gets up, to head over to his bag and rummages inside before chucking a clean pair of boxers at him "You can keep them, I've got plenty"  
The Felenico smiles as gets off the bed and rips the back, to make room for his tail, before quickly putting them on and getting back into the shared bed "Thanks Boss"  
Mike shakes his head as he gets in beside him "No problem Probie...now go to sleep and quit the noise!"  
Silver yawns before curling up and smirking as he drifts off to the sound of Mikes soft snores "Night Mike"


	10. Morning After

It's the morning after and Silver has a Case to get on with

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He curls up closer against the warm body with a deep purr only to still at the Scent of cigar smoke. He cringes as he opens his eyes to find that he has curled himself around his Boss, in his sleep and gently untangles himself before getting out of bed (I can't believe you did that!) he shivers at the thought of what would have happened if Mike woke up...or even worse, that Tony would have found him sleeping all curled up around the sleeping man. His head turns at a knock on the door and he heads over to open it  
"Room 238? I have two breakfasts here"  
Silver nods and takes the plates before shutting the door and heading back to the bed. He looks at both hands and sighs as he prods the sleeping man with his tail "Boss...breakfast"  
Mike slowly wakes with a grumble "Get that thing off me"  
He cringes and wraps his tail around his middle as he waits for Mike to sit up before handing his tray.  
He narrows his eyes at the Felenico "You could have told me that you are a cuddler, Probie!"  
Silver freezes and feels himself blush "I-I didn't mean it Boss!" he cringes as a thought comes to him and he bites his bottom lip as he takes a seat "Can...can you not mention the cuddling thing to...to Tony?"  
Mike raises an eyebrow before digging into his breakfast "Why's that? Nothing happened besides you refusing to let go while sleeping"  
He tightens his tail around his waist as he prods the overdone eggs with his fork "Something is up with Tony...I don't mean to talk out of line about my Owner...but" he sighs as he looks into Mikes brown eyes "He is becoming too much! He is the reason I haven't been getting enough sleep and...and yesterday...he...he" silver looks away in embarrassment as tears flow down his cheeks.  
Mike just keeps quiet and watches as Silver calms himself down. Once the wet blue eyes look up at him, he slowly nods "I won't say anything...but it seems like you need to talk to DiNozzo, as it's too dangerous for you to not have enough sleep" he reaches over and pats his shoulder "What about that Mark guy? As it may have something to do about you being you rather than just Tony"  
Silver sniffs as he wipes his eyes "Sorry about this" he gives him a shaky smile.  
He shakes his head "It's ok Probie" he smirks at he raises an eyebrow "Although next time I'd prefer it if you kept to your own side of the bed"  
He chuckles and nods "You know what? Tony was right about you...you aren't a complete bastard"  
Mike lets out a bark of laughter as he finishes off and heads for the bathroom "Gotta take a whiz, grab a set of clothes from my bag and then we better be off"  
Silver nods as he quickly finishes his own breakfast "On it Boss" before checking out his options.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Silver growls at Brents chuckle and twitches his tail in annoyance as he tries to stay professional, but fails as he catches sight of himself and sighs as he stares at his reflection (You would be chuckling as well if you caught sight of someone in beige shorts and a white speedy gonzales shirt) he huffs as he glances down at his shoes (Thank God he had trainers not sandals!) with that he wraps his tail around his leg as he takes notes from the chat he had earlier.  
Mike smirks at the sight but narrows his eyes at Brent and decides to intervene "Langer! If you don't have anything to do...I can find you something!"  
Brent jumps at the bark and quickly states "No Boss! Working Boss!" with that he quickly gets on with his photos, smirking as he makes sure to get a few shots of Silver in them.  
Roger chuckles at the goings on and heads over to Mike "B-Boss! O-Our Marine had a p-place near h-here"  
Mike nods "Take Ari and Probie, I'll stay with Langer"  
Silver smirks as his sensitive hearing picks up the whispered "Shit" from Brent and he nods to Mike as he follows Ari and Roger to the car.  
Roger smiles as he leads them to the car and hands Ari the keys as he takes the passenger side while Silver gets into the back "H-His place is d-down the road and on the t-third exit"  
Ari nods as he starts the car and drives while glancing at Silver in the back "You ok my Friend?"  
Silver smiles "I'm fine...I'm just not looking forward to seeing Tony" he lets out a sigh "I don't understand why but he has become so possessive of late"  
Roger frowns "I-Is that why you h-have been falling asleep at y-your desk?"  
He nods as he turns to gaze out of the window "He hasn't been letting me sleep...but as a Felenico, it doesn't take a lot to get me aroused"  
Ari shakes his head "He has no reason to become possessive over yourself, as due to your Collar it is only he that you obey"  
Silver huffs "I know that and so does he...but it's like he can't control it and with myself being Collared by him, I don't really get a say in things" with that he wraps his tail around his middle as he attempts to change the subject "So what was Petty Officer Wallis up to then?"  
Roger quickly checks through his PDA "W-We believe it w-was a drug deal g-gone bad, as he d-did have m-minute traces o-of heroin on h-his clothes b-but Ducky will i-inform us if he was a u-user"  
Ari rolls his eyes as he spotted the change of subject and parks to where Roger directs before leaving the small group into the Flats.

An hour later Silver pauses as he enters the Bedroom and opens his mouth to Scent the air, frowning at the unusual smell "Guys...I think I may have found something"  
Ari appears from the Living-Room while Roger walks in from the Bathroom  
"What Silver?"  
"W-What have you f-found?"  
The Felenico sniffs up to the bed and then along the wall before pausing at a light switch. He frowns and cocks his head to one side as he flips the switch only for nothing to happen "I think this is fake...the odd Scent stops here"  
Ari gets out his camera and takes a few shots before nodding to tell Silver to go for it.  
Silver plucks out his knife, Thankful that he didn't lose that in the water, as he carefully removes the switch from the wall only to jump back in disgust at the sight and stench of a decomposing pigeon which has been stuffed into the small gap. He curls his lip in disgust as he tries to get the stink out of his throat "That's disgusting!"  
Roger cringes as he opens up an evidence bag before gingerly tugging the corpse out and dumping it into the bag.  
Silver gags as the Scent assaulted his nose and he backs away "I may be sick!"  
Ari holds up a hand "Wait my friend...look" with that he points at the hole and takes a few photos before pulling out a few cards and a list of names "I think we have found the jackpot"  
Roger nods as he checks the papers "I-It's a diary of e-every meeting...h-he even wrote who b-bought which and w-when each transactions t-took place" he looks up in excitement "I-It even states w-who he was meeting b-before his death!"  
Silver removes his gloves before covering his mouth and nose "I think we have everything...lets get back and save Brent, as I think Mike would have been tempted to get rid" he shakes his head at the chuckles from his team members as he leads them out and back into the car while forgetting that he hasn't called Tony since the night before.


	11. No Call?

Tony is pissed

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony paces the Bedroom floor as he waits for the call from his Mate and growls as he glances at the time "He should have called by now!" he huffs as he runs a hand through his hair before deciding on a quick shower as he is running late.  
He grabs his keys, wallet, mobile and Sig as he runs down the stairs and leaves the house. He slams the door shut before stalking over to his brand new red Ferrari and gets inside.  
After a calming breath, he glances at his phone and growls as he still hasn't received a phone call "He is in so much trouble when I next see him!" he pauses as a thought comes to mind and he searches through his contacts before bring the phone to his ear  
"Franks"  
"Mike? Is Silver there?" he cringes at the silence and begins to fidget  
"Are you shitting me!? I'm on a Case and you're calling to check up on your bit of tail!"  
Tony growls "Just answer the question, Mike! Or better yet put him on!"  
"...you need to calm down DiNozzo, he did tell me that you have been acting odd"  
His eyes narrow as he glances out of the window "What do you mean he told you!? When was that?"  
"Breakfast, don't worry about anyone over hearing as we were alone"  
Tony feels his heart skip a beat "You were alone?...Did you sleep with him!?"  
"Jesus Tony! You know that I'm not interest in him or any other male for that matter"  
He growls "Silver isn't just any other male! He is a Felenico and as such, he can be irresistible to any straight person...look at myself for instance!"  
"Tony...we shared a Room and that was it! Now I need to get back to Work, as I have a Murderer to get" with that the phone goes dead.  
Tony stares at the screen before scowling and throwing it into the passenger seat as he starts the car and heads for Work.

He rolls his eyes as the young female Agent, who dared to knock his coffee out of his hands, runs away in tears and he huffs in annoyance as he heads for his desk minus his coffee. He growls at the rounds of 'Morning Boss' and takes his seat before going through his e-mails.  
Tim glances at Kate and at her shrug, he glances at Ziva who just shakes her head and he sighs as he continues going through the Cold Case he is working one.  
Tony narrows his eyes as spots the way his Team members glance at one another and is Thankful that they don't start a conversation with him. He huffs as he finishes going through the Department memos and all that other annoying crap on the computer before starting on going through the Reports and Paperwork.

A couple of hours later, a shadow across his desk which makes him look up and he narrows his eyes "What?"  
Rick huffs "You're meant to have signed off our Reports by now!"  
He just glares at him, waiting for the shocked gasps of his Team and everyone elses that is currently in the Bullpen to die down before slowly growling "They do not have to be signed off until the next day at twelve o'clock...what is the time?"  
He glances at his watch and winces "Eleven thirty...but still, as the Leader of the MCRT you should have done it by now!"  
Tony slams his pen down and walks around his desk, right into Ricks personal space before growling "You have a problem with how I run my Team!?...If so, might I suggest putting in for a Transfer! As I never wanted some snot nosed Probationary Agent on it in the first place!" he gets a deep feeling of satisfaction at the way Rick suddenly pales and he turns to glare at his Team "I'm going for coffee! You'd better have found any Lead by the time I return...or you'll be stuck inside with myself for the rest of the week!" with that he storms over to the lift and out of the building.

Tim cringes as he watches him go and sighs as Rick heads back to his own desk. He shakes his head and turns to Kate "I take it Silver stayed out and hasn't called?"  
Kate nods as she glances at Tonys desk "I hope he returns soon...I can't Work with him if he gets as bad as last time he spent time away from the Felenico"  
Ziva looks up "When he was at FLETC, he wasn't this bad...Silver isn't in any danger? Is he?"  
Tim frowns and turns to his computer, to try and locate Silvers mobile...his eyes widen in shock as the last signal was from last night and was in the river "It looks like Silver has taken a swim"  
They all pause at the sound of the elevator ding and turn around to look in shock as the man in question walks in, dragging another man in cuffs.  
Silver pauses as he feels eyes watching him and he turns to glance in the direction of his Owners Team, frowning as the five of them stare at him in shock. He glances at Roger in confusion and at his shrug, he sighs "Take Harris down to interrogation"  
Roger nods and takes the cuffed man away, smiling as Ari accompanies him.  
Brent pats Silvers shoulder "Go and see what they want...I'll get started on the Reports"  
Silver nods and heads over to the group of people.

Kate smirks at the sight of the Felenicos dress and she shakes her head "Silver, what are you wearing?"  
Silver chuckles as he curls his tail "Mike shoved me off the Dock and into the river...he says I 'tripped', but this-" he waves his tail in the air "-stops me from losing my balance" he looks around and cringes as he realises that he had forgotten to call Tony this morning "Shit! Where's Tony?"  
Tim grimaces "Gone for coffee...he isn't happy"  
Kate nods "Yeah, he made Sarah cry and everyone else is avoiding him"  
Silver sighs as he wraps his tail around his middle "Yeah, I got distracted by the Case and well...we caught the Murder Suspect, we reckon it was due to the drugs" he reaches up to stroke his gold and platinum Collar "The Marine was going to report it and Harris decided to kill him as he wouldn't accept a pay off"  
Kate nods "It makes sense as a motive, you found enough evidence to pin it on him?"  
He nods "Mikes downstairs talking to Abby, he wants to make sure that it's all water tigh-" he stills as his head snaps into the direction of the elevators. He frowns and whispers "Tony?" before suddenly gasping and collapsing to the floor as agony flares through their bond and bolts through his body as he forces himself to stay awake...all he knows is that Tony is in serious trouble.


	12. Attacked

They find Tony

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver growls as people surround him and he forces himself up onto his knees before using Kates desk to drag himself onto his feet "Tonys hurt...I need to get to him!" he lets out a cry of pain as he feels his Mates through their Bond. He takes a deep breath before slamming himself against the wall and before using it to slide himself to the Lift, sighing in relief as Tim takes his left while Ziva takes his right "Thanks...I need to get to him"  
Tim nods and calls over to Rick and Jenny to continue with their Caseload after informing Agent Franks and the Director about what is going on.  
Ziva gently strokes through the Felenicos Scruff as they enter the Lift "We will get to him"  
Silver nods as he tries to stay awake through the pain "Quick...he doesn't have long" he starts back at a sharp pain through his left side and grits his teeth as he pushes out the Lift.  
Tim quickly follows and places Silvers arm over his shoulder "Come on...lets go and find him"  
He heavily leans onto him "Turn left once outside...then turn right"  
Kate nods and takes Ziva with her guns drawn.

They pause at the entrance of an alley and glance at one another as they hear the sounds of objects hitting flesh. They turn at Silvers growl and Kate gestures for Tim to hold the Felenico back before they move forward.  
Ziva slowly creeps closer and holds out her weapon "NCIS Freeze!"  
The four men turn and stop at the sight of the two women with guns. They turn to each other before dropping they weapons of tire irons and two-by-fours.  
Kate steps forward and cuffs them before calling it in.  
Silver snarls as he tries to pull away from Tim...but in his weaken state, he fails and he lets out a deep whine at the sight of his bloodied Owner before bursting into his other form and running over.  
Tim yelps in shock, as he ends up holding onto the tattered remains of Silvers shirt. He quickly pulls out his gun as one of the men go to run "Stop or I'll shoot!"  
Ziva sighs in relief as Mike appears followed by more Agents.  
Silver growls as he covers his Owner before hissing at the people who go to approach him. Once they back off, he glances down and begins to clean him up but stills at the bark of  
"Probie Stop!"  
He bares his teeth but flattens his ears as he spots the Paramedics  
"Let them look after him"  
Silver snarls as he ignores the Command. He watches as the Medics slowly walking up and he bares his teeth, only to jump as a hand wraps itself around his paw and he calms as he spots dazed green eyes looking at him.  
Tony tries to focus on the blurry Tiger and gives him a shaky smile "L...Let th...em"  
The Tiger nods and moves to the side as the men check over his Mate but keeps close as he rubs his face against the blood drenched hair. He flattens his ears as he tries to send over his strength...but somehow Tony refuses to accept it.  
Tim gently strokes the Tigers Scruff as he turns to the rest of the Agents "Someone has to go with Silver...the Hospital will not allow a Felenico without someone to be with them at all times"  
Mike nods "I'll take care of Probie...make sure the Bastards go down and figure out why they tried to kill him"  
Silver rolls his eyes in annoyance (All I care about is Tony) he gets up and follows the stretcher into the ambulance, as he tries to hide his worry about his Mate.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He paces the room while letting out an continuous growl, ignoring the way that he is freaking out the other Relatives in the waiting room.  
Mike watches him and sighs as he grabs his tail before tugging him next to him "Sit down and stop freaking out the other Relatives!" he narrows his eyes at the slitted blue "Or I'll get Tim to get your leash!"  
Silver snarls before huffing and climbing up onto the chairs as he waits for news on his Mate. He flattens his ears as he lays down and places his head on Mikes thigh with a deep whine.  
The Agent looks down at the Tiger and shakes his head as he runs his fingers through Silvers Scruff "We'll find out soon enough as to what condition Tony is in" he looks up as the door opens and frowns at the man in the wheelchair who heads for them "Can I help you?"  
The man smiles "Hey Old Silver"  
The Tigers head shoots up and he reaches out to rub his head against his old friend.  
Mark chuckles "Easy Silver, I haven't put the brakes on" with that he turns to the other man "I'm Mark Southwood...the man who trained Silver" he smirks at the loud purr as he runs his fingers through the slightly bloodied fur "Tonys obviously getting better"  
Mike frowns "The Docs told you!?"  
He shakes his head as he gestures to the Felenico "If Tony was dying, Silver would be aswell"  
Mikes eyes widen slightly "So it is true then? A Felenico will die with its Owner?"  
Mark nods and reaches into his bag, pulling out a pair of shorts "Here Silver, go get changed"  
Silver glances at the door before flattening his ears in worry  
"Probie! Go get changed, we will stay here and wait for you"  
The Felenico nods in defeat as he takes the shorts before quickly trotting into the Gents. He enters a cubical and shifts forms while closing the door, he leans against it as tears fall down his cheeks "Please Tony...be ok" with that he rips the back and puts them on.

Mike and Mark smile as Silver walks in but they both cringe at the bruises that cover his torso  
"Probie? Were you hurt?"  
Silver frowns before looking down at himself "Oh...these are Tonys bruises, I helped heal him and they move onto my own body"  
Mike runs a hand through his hair "I don't understand this Felenico crap" he pats the seat beside him "Take a seat"  
Mark reaches out to gently stroke Silvers Scruff "You do know that Tony will be ok? You can feel him can't you?"  
Silver wraps his tail around his waist "I know he is ok...I'm just worried as to what Tony will be there when he awakes" at the twin frowns, he decides to explain further "Lately he has been acting rather too possessive and don't get me started on the jealousy"  
Mike sighs as he pats his thigh "You weren't being fully honest when you told me not to mention the fact we 'cuddled' in the room?"  
Silver nods "He has been keeping me on edge every night and I end up having three or more climaxes a night...I can't focus or stay awake during the day and then end up falling asleep at the wrong moments"  
Mark listens to it all but before he can answer, Doctor Pitt walks in  
"Tony DiNozzo?"  
Silver stands "Over here! Can I see him?"  
Brad smirks "In a minute, first let me explain...Tony suffered bruised ribs and his kidney did take a brunt of the hits, his left kneecap ended up being smashed...but we did fix it as to the best we can and he also has serve concussion"  
The Felenico shifts from foot to foot "I need to see him...please Brad?"  
The Doctor nods and leads him into the room "I've cleared it with the Ward, you can stay"  
Silver nods as he heads over to his healing Owner and smiles at the sight of another bed that is placed next to Tonys. He slowly crawls onto it and places his head onto Tonys shoulder before gently wrapping his tail around their middles. He lets out a deep sigh and begins a soft purr as he lets himself drift off while keeping his senses on his Mate, waiting for the time when Tony wakes.


	13. Tony?

Tony wakes up...but not right

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver growls as the Doctors check him over and he huffs in annoyance as they poke and prod him. He calms slightly as he watches them move onto his Owner but sighs as he still doesn't wake up (It's been five days now) he glances down at himself and notices the bruises have turned that icky yellow colour (He is healing...so why isn't he waking?) with that he lets out a whimper as he curls up as close as he can to his still unconscious Mate.  
Mike watches them through the window and shakes his head as he spots Mark wheeling his way over "He still hasn't woken up"  
Mark sighs "We need to get Silver to eat and drink something...otherwise he'll become ill" he glances at the Agent "Did you find out the reason behind the attack?"  
Franks nods "Yeah, Tony stepped in when one of them wasn't taking no for an answer...they followed him out and decided to 'Rough him up' a bit, to teach him a lesson" he lets out a sad chuckle "They quickly realised they're in serious trouble, as they didn't know he was a Federal Agent...they'll be going down for a long time"  
He smirks "Serves them right" he looks up at an alarm and watches in shock as Tony bolts upright from the bed while trying to attack the ventilator in his mouth.

Silver jumps and falls out of the bed as Tony suddenly shoots up, he quickly scrambles up and grabs his hands "Stop! You'll only cause yourself some damage!" he turns as Brad rushes in and lets him take over as he backs off while wrapping his tail around his middle.  
Brad watches as the wide, panic filled green eyes gaze at him and he calmly states "Calm down...I take it that you want this tube out?" he waits for the nod before getting him to lay back down "Take a deep breath and hold it"  
Tony does as instructed and as soon as the thing is removed, he begins to cough and gasp as he tries to breath.  
Silver whines and moves closer only to flinch as Tony pushes him away. He lowers his gaze in shame as he waits for him to calm.  
Brad frowns at the odd move and as soon as Tony has stopped coughing, he places on a oxygen mask "You back with us Tony?"  
He looks up with a nod before frowning at the Felenico, he tugs down his mask "W...Who is th...at?"  
Silver jerks away as his heart shatters, he looks at Tony "I'm Yours...I'm Silver"  
Tony frowns before shaking his head "I'm not Gay"  
Brad turns to look at the devastated Felenico and sighs "I think it would be best if you wait outside Silver"  
He looks up with wet eyes and nods "I-I'll go then" he reaches out to stroke his Owners hand, only for his heart to break as Tony sharply moves it out of reach. He gets up and leaves the room before crumbling to the ground.

Mikes eyes widen in shock and he quickly grabs his Agent "Probie!? What happened in there!?"  
Silver looks up before grabbing his Boss and crying into his neck as he tries to get the comfort he seeks only to let out a distressed whimpers as Mike tries to push him away.  
Mark tugs Silvers tail, as he spots the discomfort on Mikes face and opens his arms.  
The Felenico turns at the touch and crawls onto Marks lap as he lets out his heartache.  
Mike frowns as he awkwardly pats the mans shoulder "Probie...what is going on?"  
He calms himself down before whispering "He has forgotten me...he doesn't love me anymore"  
At the gasp from Mark, Mike rolls his eyes "So? Wait until he remembers"  
Mark shakes his head "You don't understand...without Tony loving and accepting Silver, he'll go into a depression and die" he shrugs "A Bonded Felenico won't be able to live long when rejected...that is why they are put down as it's just too cruel to leave them to waste away and die"  
Silver presses closer to his old friend, sighing in relief as he gets the comfort he seeks and glaces at the window before flinching at the green glare he receives.  
Mike narrows his eyes "Tony won't allow that to happen...he loves him, he has only forgot how much"  
Mark softly pets Silvers Scruff and turns as a worried looking Brad appears.  
Brad sighs as he reaches out to stroke the distressed Felenico before stating "He has forgotten the last five years...he believes himself to be thirty-seven" he huffs "A year before Silver came into his Life"  
Silver looks up with teary eyes "W-Will he ever remember?"  
Doctor Pitt shrugs before running his hand through his hair "I dunno...he may remember everything or only bits or even nothing" he sighs "There's nothing wrong with him accept memory loss, his knee is repairing nicely and his other wounds are almost fully healed-" he glances at Silver with a raised eyebrow,smirking at the soft smile before continuing "-at this rate, he'll be discharged at the end of the week"  
Mike nods and turns to glance at the man in question "What caused the memory loss?"  
Brad lets out a sad chuckle "With all the concussions and head injuries, Tony has received in the Past and up to today...I'm surprised nothing like this has happened before"  
Silver lifts a hand to wipe his eyes "Can I still stay with him? Even if he doesn't want me touching him?"  
The Doctor pauses "I don't know...Tony didn't want you there, but you are his Felenico" he sighs "Yeah, I'll have a word with the Nurses but don't stress him out in anyway"  
He nods before kissing Marks cheek and entering the room.

Tony glares at the creature and smirks as it avoids his gaze but frowns at the Collar. He tugs down his mask and states "Come here!"  
Silver slowly makes his way over in hope only for his heart to shatter further at the next words to come of of his Mates mouth  
"You are meant to kneel, have you forgot your training!?"  
He shakes his head as his bottom lip trembles but he holds it together as he moves into the Submissive pose that he hasn't used since his first Undercover Op with Tony when they were after the Arms Dealer, Rene Benoit.  
Tony gazes down at the creature and reaches out a shaky hand as he touches the gold and platinum Collar which reads 'Silver DiNozzo, Property and Mate of, Anthony DiNozzo Junior' before touching the Dog-Tags which reads 'Felenico Silver DiNozzo' and the second second 'Gunny Jethro Gibbs'.  
Silver looks up as he feels the confusion and cocks his head to one side "Tony?"  
He looks up into the somewhat familiar blue eyes and sighs "I don't remember...why would I even gt a Felenico? And a male one at that?"  
Silver gives him a sad smile "Senior got me as a gift for your thirty-eight Birthday" he wraps his tail around his middle "You didn't want me at first...but it was my last chance otherwise I would have been put down" he glances at the floor before looking back up "We Mated the first night and you Claimed me"  
Tony sighs as he shakes his head "I don't remember any of it" he glances at the creature and sighs "It can't be comfortable, sitting like that...take a seat but not too close"  
The Felenico nods as he slowly crawls onto the other bed, while being careful not to touch his wary Owner. He looks up into the green eyes and sighs at the confused look "Go to sleep...you need your rest, to heal" a smile crosses his face at the way Tony subconsciously trusts him by shutting his eyes and drifting off. He wraps his tail tight around his middle as he watches over him as he sleeps.


	14. Mark?

Tony still doesn't remember...

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

It's been a week...a long week where Tony has been healing...but still doesn't recognize him.  
Silver sighs and looks up as Mike appears with a bag "Hey Mike...what's that for?"  
Mike shakes his head at the sight before him and takes a seat on the bed next to the Felenico "Probie...you need to eat, if not for yourself...do it for DiNozzo!" with that he hands him a ham sandwich on white bread.  
Silver stares at it and shakes his head "Not hungry"  
He sighs in annoyance before poking him in the side "Seriously Probie...I've seen more meat on a corpse"  
The Felenico frowns and looks down at himself before letting out a sad chuckle "The weight loss has nothing to do with eating...it's the rejection" he wraps his tail around his middle "He won't even allow me to touch him...not even on the hand"  
Mike frowns and bites his bottom lip as he lifts a hand to stroke the Felenicos Scruff.  
Silver closes his eyes as he enjoys the touch which he has been refused. He arches into the touch with a deep purr and sighs in delight as he slits his eyes in pleasure, not noticing the narrowed eyed green glare that is aimed at him.

Tony watches as 'his' Felenico basks in the touch of his Boss and huffs in annoyance as he doesn't understand why he doesn't like people touching the creature...yet he can't bring himself to touch it either. He shakes his head as he tries to understand why he can't remember things but turns his head as Brad walks in.  
Doctor Pitt smiles as he notes that Tony is awake "Hey Tony, have you remembered anything?" at the shake if his head, he sighs "I was hoping that you'd have gotten something back"  
Tony huffs "I've tried to remember...I'd looked over Case files and that...er" he frowns "Silver? Yeah Silver, he has shown me photos of us both...but it's all a blank!" he shakes his head "I don't think it's ever going to come back"  
The Doctor sighs "Well...other than the last five years of your memory, everything is back to normal" he looks down at his Papers and sighs "You're free to leave, maybe being around familiar surroundings will bring things back to you?"  
Tony looks up in hope "You...You think?" at the small nod, he gets himself up and attempts to stand but stumbles slightly only to be saved by a pair of strong arms that wrap around his middle. He tenses before turning and hitting at the bare chest "Get Off Me!"  
Silver flinches and lets go while backing away in rejection "I-I'm Sorry!"  
Mike steps forward and places himself infront of the rejected Felenico "DiNozzo! Calm do-" he stops as he feels Silver rubbing himself against his back and he turns his head while barking "Silver Stop!"  
Tonys head snaps up and he frowns before stating "Silver, Attention!"  
Silver gasps in shock as he drops to his knees and deep into Subspace. He lowers his gaze to the floor while grasping his hands behind his back with his rear resting on his heels and his knees spread.  
Brad and Mike stare between the Felenico and the man.  
Tony frowns "What...what is he doing?"  
They all turn as a voice states  
"You've sent him into Subspace via using his trigger word"

He listens to the sound of a wheelchair being pushed in and lets out a purr as the man lifts his chin before petting his hair  
"Tony, you have dropped Silver into a place where he can only feel peace and pleasure"  
His purr increases in volume as the fingers begin to lightly scratch his scalp and he relaxes further while slitting his eyes in pleasure. He shifts forward and rests his head on his friends lap with a deep sigh of delight as he listens to the voices  
"Well...get him out of it then!"  
"No-one besides yourself can let him out...Tony, you Collared him and so...only you have the power to Command him"  
Silver twitches his tail and wraps it around his middle while snuggling even closer into Marks lap...put pauses at the familiar Scent of his old Trainers arousal. He lets out a groan of need as he nuzzles the mans crotch, whining as his hair is grabbed at the same time a hand grabs his Collar and he is tugged away.

Tony glares at the man who touched the Felenico that is apparently his and he looks down into the lust blown blue eyes before stating "How do I wake him?"  
Mark sighs "Easy Tony...he is a Marine"  
He nods "Ok...At Ease"  
Silver blinks through the fog that has taken up residence in his mind and gives his Mate a drunken purr as he rubs himself against legs "Hey..."  
Tony smiles despite himself and hesitantly pets the silver strands before cocking his head to one side as a foggy reappears "Hey Sleeping Beauty"  
His purr increases in volume at the words and he watches as Tony takes a seat on the bed before crawling over and resting his head on his Owners thigh.  
Mike smiles at the sight and shakes his head "Well...I have to get back, what with my Second in Command being out of Commision" he smirks at the worried look Silver gives him "It's ok Probie, you need to look after DiNozzo" he gives Tony a nod before leaving the room.  
Tony watches him go before turning his glare onto the wheelchair bound man "So...how do you know Silver?"  
Mark chuckles "I'm the one that trained him" he smirks "Old Silver, here, was going to be put down until Senior decided to take him...well Pearl pointed him out"  
He nods as he cards his fingers through the surprisingly soft black and white striped fur along the Felenicos shoulders "Dad takes her everywhere...she's better at keeping people calm while Valhallas better at protection" he smiles "I couldn't believe it when he said he was going to buy a second one, I thought he was going to have a problem with the two of them...but they seem to get on well"  
Silver sighs "Senior has three now Tony...he bought himself a new female Snow Leopard, by the name of Djairo, last year"  
Tony frowns "He did?" at the Felenicos and the other mans nod, he lets out a sigh "I have forgotten so much..." he turns to the Trainer "I take it we are friends? Or are you here to take Silver away"  
Mark smirks at the deep growl that is aimed at himself while he watches Silver wrap his tail around Tonys leg in a defensive gesture before straightening up "Yes Tony, me and you are friends and No...I'm not here to take Silver away from you" he lets out a sigh "I was called here to be informed about your condition and about Silvers"  
A look of confusion crosses his face as he glances down at the now purring Felenico "What about him?"  
He gives him a sad smile "You rejected him when you woke up...unlike us, rejection can kill a Felenico" he watches as the hand tightens in Silvers Scruff before continuing "He has lost quite a bit of weight over the seven days and he isn't eating at all...he is also accepting any type of contact from anyone" he smirks "Even Mike has grudging petted him a few times, to keep him calm and sane"  
Tony takes a better look at the Felenico and only now notices that he isn't as filled out as he was in the photos. He looks him over and spots that the Bonding Collar is rather loose, he moves without thought and removes the gold Collar from around Silvers neck...


	15. Collars

Mark quickly acts

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver jerks back in shock, hard enough to hit the wall as he lifts a hand to touch his now Collarless neck. He lets the tears fall as he gazes up into the indifferent look and nods "Y...You don't want m-me anymore" with that he curls in on himself.  
Mark swears and attempts to move closer...but his wheelchair gets caught on the side of the bed and he ends up on the floor with a grunt. He grits his teeth as he drags himself over just as Silver beings fitting.

Tony frowns as he tries to understand what is going on. He watches in shock as Marks wheelchair topples over but before he can offer any assistance, he watches on as the man drags himself over to the Felenico before tugging him into his lap. He looks down at the cold metal of the Collar and frowns "Do you need this?"  
Mark narrows his eyes in anger as he runs the flat of his hands over Silvers back, chest, arms and legs. He lets out a sigh of relief as the fitting begins to calm and he aims a death glare in Tonys direction "NEVER!...Never remove a Felenicos Collar!" he glances down as Silver begins to shiver and wraps his arms around the poor Felenico "A Felenico will die when you removes it's Collar while it feels rejected..." he looks up "...you are lucky I was here, otherwise you would have killed him without realising so"  
Tony looks at him in confusion before lifting a hand to wipe his cheek...only to find that it's wet "I...I'm crying?"  
He nods "Your subconscious is grieving over the near lost, you may not recognize him, but there is a part...deep inside you that does" he shrugs "That's why you have been giving everyone that touches Silver a death glare"  
Tony sighs before biting his bottom lip as he moves to sit on the floor beside the Trainer. He doesn't understand the why...but he need to touch the shivering Felenico.

Silver looks up and pulls away from the touch, as he can't take anymore rejection (Why won't Mark let me go?) with that thought, he buries his head into the crook of Marks neck while wrapping his arms and tail around his old friend.  
Mark gives Tony a sad smile as he spots the hurt in the green gaze and shakes his head "He can't deal with anymore rejection Tony" he lifts a hand to run it through Silvers Scruff, as he feels his shoulder becoming damp from the Felenicos tears "He is a creature of love, some say for pleasure and in a way they are right...it's a great pleasure to have the love of a Felenico who will never leave you for another and will love you until their Death"  
Tony lets his own tears fall "I am so Sorry, I-I wish I could remember the love we had...but I can't! It's all a blank!"  
Silver shifts slightly and looks up at his Owner with red teary eyes "Y-You won't reject m-me anymore?" at the shake of his head, he hesitantly unwraps his tail from Marks waist and cautiously places it around Tony.  
He smiles as he strokes the fluffy tail and frowns "Red dot?" he looks up at the sound of a quiet purr and at the small smile, his own one widens "Another memory?" at the nod, he glances at the Collar within his hands and smirks "Well now...this belongs to you"  
Marks eyes widens as he tries to stop him only to huff in annoyance as he hears the 'click' of the Collar being fastened in place.

Silver gasps in shock and groans in arousal as the Bond flares to life deep within him. He growls as he rubs himself against Mark and his arousal spikes even higher as he feels an answering hardness pressing against his rear. He lowers his face as he starts to groom Marks neck, in a rough caress, at the same time as he grinds himself against the confined cock.  
Mark tries to keep the Felenico still as he once more glares at Tony, who looks at him in a mixture of shock and jealousy. He shakes his head while trying to control his reaction to the amorous Felenico, who is trying to literally get into his trousers "Tony! A Felenico needs to 'reconnect' after a traumatic experience, such as an idiot removing their Collar" he turns to Silver and grabs his wrists in an attempt to stop him, growling in annoyance as he notices that Silver has managed to get his jeans unbuttoned but thankfully hasn't had a chance to tug his boxers out of the way.  
Tony backs away slightly at the sight of Silver attacking Mark and glances down at himself in shock as he notices that he, himself, has gotten hard from watching.  
Silver pauses as he Scents the air and whines as he picks up the delicious smell of Tonys arousal. He tugs himself free as he crawls into Tonys lap and begins to rub himself against him.  
Mark sighs at the look of uncertainty and decides to help him out "If you want him to calm down...just tell him to cum"  
Tony frowns "Like, cum Silv-" he jumps at the roar and grimaces as he feels the wet heat that soaks the Felenicos shorts, only to let out a startled grunt as Silver falls heavily ontop of him.  
Mark rolls his eyes at the look of worry and shakes his head "He always passes out after a climax...always has done" with that he reaches out to tug him off the other man, once he frees Tony he asks "Now, if you don't mind...could you give me a hand back into my chair?"  
He cringes as he glances at the wheelchair that is currently on its side and nods "Sorry about that, again"  
He shakes it off as he accepts Tonys help back into his chair, sighing as he uses his hands to tug his legs into place. He looks up and smirks as Tony lifts the now unconscious Felenico into the bed and chuckles "They're lighter than you think"  
Tony nods "I once had to carry him from the Basement, up to our Bedroom as I freaked him out" he frowns before a smile crosses his face "I-I remember it! I...he killed someone? A...Master?"  
Mark sighs and nods "Yes, Silver killed Louis Callen-" he pauses at the Felenicos whimper before continuing "-he drugged Silver and repeatedly raped him, Silver killed him in order to save you"  
Tony gazes down at the sleeping Felenico and runs his finger over the jagged scar "I saw his bones...that Bastard cut him open before dying" he leans down and curls up around Silver while resting his head over his Felenicos heart "Thank-God you were here Mark...I may not remember everything and my memory may still be fuzzy, but one thing I am sure about about...is that I love him" a soft smile crosses his face as he hears a sleepy purr that answers his declaration.  
Mark smiles at the sight and decides to give them some peace "Right then...Abby will be here tomorrow to give you both a lift Home" he smirks as he realises Tony has fallen asleep and shakes his head with a chuckle as he wheels himself out of the room "Night you two...I hope you'll get through all of this ok" with that he leaves the Hospital to spend his time with his own Love.


	16. Nightmare

Tony has a Nightmare and acts odd around Silver

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver cringes in his sleep before tugging and kicking of his soiled shorts before sighing as the uncomfortable feeling goes and he turns to face his Mate. He pushes at Tonys chest and once his Owner is on his back, Silver drags himself ontop before curling around him as he drifts back to sleep.  
He frowns as he hears a whimper and cracks open a sleep blue eye...only to cock his head to one side as Tony twitches in his sleep.  
Tony turns his head to the side as his Nightmare changes for the worse

'He runs through a long corridoor, opening each door before slamming it shut as he checks the next. He looks up as he hears Silvers cry of pain and tries to calm his panic as he heads further into the corridoor "I'm coming Silver! I'm coming!"  
He suddenly freezes as he opens a door and spots Silver gazing up at him with tears in his eyes...but it's not his Felenico which turns his blood cold...but the Man who currently is fucking him "You're...you're dead!?"  
Louis smiles as he gazes down at the Felenico "So is Silver...you killed him and in doing so...you gave him to me" with that he grabs a tight handful of the Felenicos Scruff before pounding into him, becoming more aroused at the screams of pain.  
Tony shakes himself and tries to come to his Mates aid...only to slam into a thick wall of glass that blocks him from approaching the bed. He frantically looks around, for a way to get to Silver...but fails. He turns to gaze into the fear filled ice blue eyes "Silver! Silver I am here! He isn't your Owner! You're Mine!"  
Silver looks at him before turning away "You killed me by rejecting me...only Master loves me" he turns to stare directly into the green eyes "I am no longer Silver DiNozzo...Property and Mate of Anthony DiNozzo Junior-" he lets the tear fall down his cheek "-I am now, Silver Callen...Property and Mate of Louis Alan Callen"  
Tony shakes in his "No! You are Mine! Mine Alone!" he watches in fear as Louis pulls out a knife before repeatedly stabbing Silver while shouting out his completion...'

Silver jumps out of his skin as Tony wakes up while screaming his name. He flinches away and goes to hide, only to yelp as his tail is suddenly grabbed.  
Tony gazes at the tail as he tries to calm his breathing. His eyes follows the tail, up to the strong back and up to stare at fear filled ice blue eyes.  
Silver yelps as he is tugged by his Collar into a desperate kiss. He melts into the move and opens his mouth in Submission, mewling in need as Tonys tongue enters before taking possession of him  
"Mine!"  
The Felenico nods and groans "Yours!" he whines as Tony pulls back but purrs at the lusty look he receives. He shuffles away and lowers his chest to the bed while keeping his rear in the air and shifts his tail to one side.  
Tony stills at the move and quickly wraps his arms around Silvers waist before tugging him to the side and pressing against his back.  
Silver yelps in shock as he is tightly held and glances over his shoulder when he feels Tony trembling "Tony?" he goes to turn, only to cringe at the sudden burst of fear that he can Scent. He frowns in worry before wrapping his tail around Tonys waist while letting out a soft purr.  
He becomes drowsy at the comforting sound and tries to stay awake...but slowly fails and it's not long until he is in a deep sleep.

Silver turns his head as he hears a soft snore and huffs before glancing down at his erection (Great...what a waste) he reaches down and gently runs a finger along his hard cock (I can't even stroke myself) he sighs as his hips jerk in pleasure and he shakes his head as he attempts to get comfortable. He is just about to drift off...only to snap awake as Tonys fingers wrap around him but whines the hand stills and ends up just cupping him.  
Tony growls in his sleep as he presses himself against his Felenicos back while cupping his front as Louis watches him through narrowed eyes from the door to the room.  
The Felenico whines as he tries to move his hips, only to yelp as Tony sharply bites him. He sighs in defeat and goes limp within the hold, smiling as Tony removes his teeth from his shoulder. He lets out a soothing purr, as he Scents Tonys fear, while forcing himself to go to sleep.

+NCIS+

Silver frowns as Tony switches between not wanting him near him...to getting him aroused before backing off again. He sighs as Tony pulls away yet again and he shakes his head before curling up on his chair while Tony checks out their house to see if it brings back any memories.  
He chuckles as he thinks back to when they left the Hospital and Tony saw his red Ferrari...although it did hurt that he remembered Kort blowing up his Mustang. Silver rolls his eyes (I wish I could tell Tony about the CIA's involvement and the way Kort was threatened with Logan being put down if he didn't help...but I promised him that I wouldn't tell...and as long as Tony doesn't ask me out right, I won't break that Promise!) he lifts his head as he spots Tony walking down the stairs and smirks at the wide eyed look.  
Tony runs a hand through his hair "Did you know...er...well I guess you did..."  
Silver chuckles as he wraps his tail around himself before rubbing his face against the arm of the chair "I take it you are talking about the 'Guest' room?"  
He frowns as he walks over to collapse onto the couch, but lifts his head as Silver climbs ontop of him and snuggles close "You're a cuddler...aren't you?"  
He smirks as he nuzzles his Owners chest "Yup" he sighs and lets out a purr while slitting his eyes in pleasure as fingers lightly scratch along his Scruff.  
Tony chuckles at the sound...but stills as he feels Silvers erection poking him in his stomach.  
Silver grumbles in annoyance as he is pushed off Tonys lap and huffs as the man in question heads for the kitchen. He rolls his eyes before removing his denim shorts and shifting into Tiger form. He yawns and stretches himself out onto his left side before drifting off.  
Tony walks back in with two cups of coffee but pauses at the long, pink jagged scar that runs up along the Tigers right side. He bites his bottom lip before moving closer.

Silver lifts his head as he feels a hand softly petting his side and cocks his head to one side at the dark look that crosses the handsome face.  
He looks up and narrows his eyes as he grabs Silvers Collar while snapping "Change!"  
The Tiger yelps as his body obeys the Command and he frowns in confusion as he is tugged across Tonys lap, with his head shoved into the cushions and his feet hanging off the arm. He looks up in confusion...only to yelp in shock as Tony slaps his backside.  
Tony watches in fascination as the red hand print fades and he smirks before repeating the gesture on the other cheek.  
Silver yelps again and struggles to get free, only for Tony to tighten his grip around his waist. After around ten or twenty slaps...he goes limp as tears roll down his cheek.  
He snaps out of his Headspace as he hears Silvers quiet tears and softly rubs the hot skin in an arousing manner.  
Silver calms slightly at the touch, while trying to figure out what he did to deserve the punishment, as he is gently lifted and held in a comforting hug. He buries his head in the crock of Tonys neck and once his tears stop falling...he pulls back "W-What did I do?"  
Tony gazes into the puffy red blue eyes and states "You let another touch you...I know you had no choice...but you were Mine first!"  
Silver thinks back and whines in confusion "I...I never let another touch me!" he rubs himself against his Mates chest "Who? Whose touch did I allow?"  
Tony growls as he wraps his arms tightly around him as he whispers "Louis...Louis Alan Callen"


	17. A Shock And A Hyena

Silver goes to see his Dad before talking to Kort

(If you want to find out about Korts the Hyenas life and to what way his life will go...read Kundry Athalia's 'There Once Was A Change Of Habit' on WWOMB)

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver waits until the hold on him fully relaxes in sleep before gently pulling out from under the heavy body. He gazes at a sleeping Tony and shakes his head at the distressed whine he hears. He silently picks up a pillow and rubs it against himself and once sure that it carries his Scent...he gently places it underneath his Owner.  
Tony sighs and snuggles closer as he is enveloped in the soothing Scent.  
The Felenico nods and quietly pulls on his demin shorts, careful of his still slightly stinging backside, before leaving the room and taking the Challengers keys as he heads out to see his Dad.

+NCIS+

Silver quietly heads for the door and wraps his tail around his middle as he knocks. He bites his bottom lip as there is no answer and looks around before removing his shorts and shifting forms.  
The Tiger glances around and picks up his shorts as he heads to the back. He looks up and nods to himself as he rears back onto his hindlegs before stretching out his paws and climbing up the brickwork and into the Guest Bedrooms window. Once inside, he shifts back and gets dressed but before he goes to shout out...he pauses at an odd noise.  
Silver frowns and cocks his head to one side as he hears a muffled groan and his frown deepens as he opens his mouth to Scent the air...only to pick up his Dads arousal. He wraps his tail tighter around his middle as he silently makes his way to Jacks Bedroom. His eyes widen in shock at the sight "Dad!?"

Jack starts at the voice and pulls back to turn to glance at his Son "Leroy!?"  
Silver shuts his eyes as he tries to erase the image of his naked Dad snogging an equally naked Duck.  
"You can look now"  
He cautiously opens his eyes to spot both men dressed in robes sitting next to one another one the bed. He just continues to look in every direction other than the two sets of blue eyes that stare back at him. He huffs as he runs a hand through his short silver hair "How long has this been going on?"  
Duck goes to answer but gets stopped by a hand softly petting his arm and he looks up into the bright blue gaze of his Lover  
"Can you put the kettle on? I think I need a chat with my Son..."  
He nods and kisses Jacks cheek before leaving the room.  
Silver lets out an angry growl "You had the nerve to have a go at me! For turning 'Gay'!?"  
Jack sighs "Leroy...I never had a go at you...I was surprised and that was all" he pats the seat beside him "Come, sit down so we can chat"  
He shakes his head "I'm fine standing!" he lets out a sigh "How long...how long have you both been an item?" at the way his Father lowers his gaze, he lets out a loud growl "Was Tobias right!? He stated that he caught you kissing Duck after Mum died!"  
Jack sighs "Leroy, Ann knew about my other fancies...she accepted that part of my Life"  
Silver snarls "What was she then!? An experiment? A way for you to get your rocks off?" he narrows his eyes "You only Married her because you got her pregnant! I bet you still fucked Duck before going back to the stupid co-" his head snaps to the side as he is delivered a stinging slap. He lifts a hand to cup his cheek as he glares back into the narrowed eyed glare  
"I loved your Mother...she was the only Woman I ever loved! Once she became pregnant with you...all three of us decided that I will stay and provide for her" he lifts a hand to angrily wipe away the tears that form "I never cheated on your Mother! It is true that Duck and I kissed after the funeral...but nothing else happened!" he lets out a sigh "We only decided to start the Relationship after I found you again and I moved in here"  
Silver just stares at him before shaking his head "I can't deal with this at the moment" with that he turns and runs out of the room and out of the house, passing a startled Duck. He leaves the Challenger as he runs out into the night.

+NCIS+

An hour or two later, he slows down and leans against a wall as tears run down his cheeks (Why did you react that way?) he looks up into the dark sky (Sorry Mum...I never meant to darken your Memory). He pauses at the sight of the Church that belongs to the Bowling Nuns and rubs away his tears as he quietly makes his way around to the back.  
He lets out a startled yelp as someone jumps him and he ends up on the floor with someone laying on his back. He cringes at the Scent of a cheap soapy substance and growls as his attacker rubs himself against his rear "Get off Kort!"  
The Hyena Felenico chuckles as he nuzzles Silvers Scruff "What are you doing in my Territory?"  
Silver huffs as he squeezes out from underneath the heavy weight and flicks his tail in annoyance as he notices that Kort has Scent Marked him. He lets out a deep sigh as he looks into the playful jade eye "I don't really know how I got here"  
Kort frowns at the troubled look and stands before taking Silvers hand "Come...lets go inside"  
Silver pauses "What about Logan?"  
He chuckles as he rolls his eye "He is out with the Nuns and Abby...I was invited but I decided not to go" with that he tugs him through the open hatch and into his and Logans Bedroom.

Silver curls his tail as he glances around the room in curiosity and turns at a tug on his tail. A small smile crosses his face as he takes a seat next to the Hyena Felenico, only to chuckle as Kort presses against his side with a growling purr. He shakes his head as he wraps his tail around his middle and bites his bottom lip before asking "How can you cope? How did you manage to survive this long without an Owner?"  
Kort stills and narrows his eye as he growls "I don't need an Owner!" he turns his head away before pulling back and curling around a pillow that carries his Mates Scent "Man can never be trusted...they just abuse and use us as objects"  
Silver cocks his head to one side and sighs as he slowly crawls over to comfort the suddenly sad Hyena "Not all Man are like that" he soothingly begins to groom Korts short Scruff "What has happen to you...to make you feel that way?"  
The Hyena curves into the touch before pulling away "You have never experience what I have" he turns within the hold and lays across Silvers chest while playing with the other Felenicos tail as he whispers "I wish I were like yourself...being able to live a Life before becoming this creature" he sighs as he rubs himself against him "My Father knew instantly what I was...and when my first change happened...he forcefully took me"  
Silver freezes before letting out a deep snarl of anger "Your Father raped you!?" as the jade eye refuses to look at him, he growls in realisation "He did it more than once?"  
Kort nods "He wanted to show me what a Felenico is good for...he sold me to a Bastard that continued my 'Training' before taking me back and using the face of the Hyena to strike fear into his Dealers" he curls up tighter around Silver "My only company was his Tiger, Dmitri" he shivers "Father punished him for protecting me and I was then sold on...I then became Renes toy and pet" he spits out the last word before glaring up into the ice blue eyes, after glancing at the Bonding Collar, as he states "No Man has ever gained my trust...only others of my Kind have!"  
He shakes his head as he runs his fingers through the short tuft of fur that creates the Hyenas Scruff "You will meet a Man you can trust" he sits up and glances into the jade eye "I can see it written on your face...you want to belong somewhere...to someone"  
Kort looks away "I have Logan...that is enough" with that he sighs as he gazes out the window "You should be heading back to your 'Owner' before he begins to worry"  
Silver sighs as he spots the sadness etched in the Hyena shoulders and shakes his head "I'll stay untill Logan returns" he smirks as he spots the look of happiness and rolls his eyes as Kort pushes him down before spooning up behind him. He lets out a warning growl as he feels his arousal poking him in his tail and huffs as a rough tongue grooms his Scruff.  
The Hyena chuckles "So...what did you come here for?"  
Silver sighs "After hearing what has happened to yourself...my problem is silly" he gives him a sad smile "I think I was sent here to help you"  
Kort pauses before a smile crosses his face as he realises that the chat has made him feel better within himself. A growling purr erupts from his chest as he presses closer, smirking at the low growl as his erection leaks over the Tigers tail while he sighs "Yes..I think you are right, I do feel better"  
He rolls his eyes and slits them in pleasure as Kort begins to groom him while they wait for Logans return.


	18. Tobias

Silver heads home and Tobias and Tony have a chat

(I borrowed the chat between Tony and Tobias from the wonderful Kundry Athalia)

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver hesitates outside the front door as he hears raised voices from inside  
"I don't care Tobias! He should have told me where he was going!"  
"Calm down DiNutzo! I'm sure Jethro will return soon...he was always running off when we were kids!"  
A deep growl answers the statement "He is in so much trouble when he gets home!"  
Silver bites his bottom lip while wrapping his tail around his middle before stepping through the door. He cringes as he spots the dark look across Tonys face and nervously moves from foot to foot "I...er" he gestures to the stairs "Heading for a shower" he freezes at a deep growled  
"Stop!"  
He audibly swallows and glances in his Owners direction, flinching at the narrowed glare  
"Where were you?"  
Silver plays with his tail as lowers his gaze "Went to see Dad..."  
Tony rolls his eyes and steps closer...only to pause at the musky soap Scent.  
The Felenico whimpers at the dark look and instantly drops into the Submissive gesture.

Tobias frowns in confusion and heads over. His frown deepens at the anger he spots and he reaches out to tap the younger mans shoulder "Tony what is it?"  
Silver tightens his tail around his waist as he leans away from his pissed Mate.  
Tony growls "I recognize that Scent! It's that filthy Hyena!" he reaches out and tugs Silver head back by his hair as jealousy and possessiveness shoots through him "You spent the night with him!?"  
The Felenico cries out in shock mixed with pain. He looks up into the flinty green eyes "No Tony! I-I kept Kort company while Abby took the Nuns and Logan out bowling!"  
His eyes narrow "Why did you lie to me then!?"  
He shakes his head, as much as he can, while answering "A Felenico can't lie to it's Owner! I-I visited Dad and he...he was kissing Duck! I-I ran from him and ended up at the C-Church where Kort jumped me!" he lets out a whimper as the fist tightens in his hair "Nothing happened! He Scent marked me as he knew it'll piss you off!"  
Tony gazes into the wide blue eyes before nodding and releasing his hold "Go upstairs and wash his stink off you...you have twenty minutes to get back down here"  
Silver nods and scrambles up the stairs and into the shower.  
Tobias watches him go before gazing at his old friend "You seriously need some help with your possessiveness Tony" with that he takes his arm and guides him to the Living Room.

+NCIS+

Silver cautiously makes his way downstairs with only his Collar and Tonys shorts on. He gazes into the room and quietly kneels beside his Owner.  
Tobias frowns at the odd behaviour "Why is he kneeling? You don't normally like him kneeling?"  
Tony gazes at the Felenico and reaches out to softly stroke the damp silver hair "I don't make him kneel?" he sighs "My memories are still pretty fuzzy"  
Silver bites his bottom lip as he shuffles closer, hesitantly resting his head on Tonys thigh.  
He smiles as he gently cards his fingers through Silvers Scruff...pausing as a new memory pushes it's way to the surface

'Silver shuffles closer and rests his head on his thigh while listening to him enjoying his Breakfast. He only lifts his head when a hand comes down to offer him a bite. He watches as his Felenico completely relaxes and smirks as he notices him beginning to doze once more while nuzzling his stomach. A chuckle escapes his chest and he opens his knees to smile as Silver automatically moves inbetween them. He reaches down to run his fingers through the soft Scruff while trying to read the paper. A smirk crosses his face as he spots that Silver has Scented the musk of his arousal before nuzzling along his crotch as he attempts to give him more pleasure'

Tony smiles as he tugs Silver up and into his lap "I remember hand feeding you Breakfast" he looks into the wide blue eyes before smirking 'I then took you on the table...before Mark and Probie arrived with pizza!"  
Silver lets out a deep purr as he snuggles closer "Yes...you are remembering things!" he sniffs at Tonys neck before rubbing himself against him "It was during the Rene Case...Mark came round to tell us about the four Felenicos"  
Tony stills and glances down and frowns "You...you attacked me?" as the body goes to pull away, he tightens his grip "No...no, it was my fault" he looks down and kisses the damp silver hair "I...I don't allow you into Subspace as much as you need"  
The Felenico nods before shrugging "After L..." he takes a deep breath as he attempts again "After I was taken, you feared me going there...but we have sorted it and we were fine"  
Tobias sighs at the confused look and decides to help his old friend to explain "Tony...he is referring to your possessiveness"  
Tony frowns "I'm not that possessive!" at the two sets of raised eyebrows, he huffs "Ok...I maybe a bit"  
Silver rolls his eyes "More than a bit Tony" he looks deep into the green eyes "You refused to let me move and I...I ended up pissing myself"  
He cringes at the sudden memory and instinctively tightens his grip "I did...didn't I?"  
Silver nods as he shifts to make himself comfortable before curling up within his Mates lap "Still love you though...but I would like you to tone down your possessiveness" with that he yawns and begins to doze.  
Tony watches him and smiles as he softly runs his fingers through the striped Scruff.

Tobias sighs as he spots the love in Tonys eyes and glances away "I wish I had someone to love like that...Diane has left with Emily and has decided to Divorce me"  
Tony looks up and gives him a sad smile "I'm Sorry to hear about it" with that he pats the seat beside him "Come here"  
He smiles as he sits next to him while watching his old friend sleep "You know...when me and Jethro were kids, he'd always be able to sleep anywhere" he chuckles "Maybe it was his inner cat?"  
Tony returns the chuckle as he soothingly rubs his Mates back, enjoying the rusty purr his actions cause before turning to face the man "Tobias, I think you should acquire a Felenico. There isn't a being more companionable...more loving...more absolutely loyal than one of these creatures. Take myself for example! I truly am in heaven! I never suffer of sexual starvation and I always can discover new ways to have pleasure in his wonderful company" he raises a hand as Tobias goes to interrupt "Yes...I know, You aren't gay or bisexual...but there is always the possibility of getting a female Felenico! Even if they aren't as great as the male ones...I assure you, as Silver and Mak has told me about my Dad...who has now got two female Felenicos and they just love causing arguments between them!" he gives him his trademark DiNozzo grin "Tobias, you should make a commitment to change, my friend! And get yourself one of these beautiful creatures"  
Tobias bites his bottom lip as he gazes at the sleeping Felenico "I'm not sure Tony...I had never met one that has peeked my curiosity"  
He shrugs "You just haven't met the right one" he smiles as he runs his fingers through Silvers Scruff "They will never leave you or turn to another..." he pauses as he realises what he has just stated and shakes his head "I'm an idoit! Silver will never leave me!" he turns to his friend "I got possessive as I know Ari is after Silver, he is attracted to him something terrible! But Silver will never go...he maybe stuck working alongside Ari...but nothing will happen from it!"  
Tobias smirks as he drinks the rest of his cup of scotch "So...you finally have realised that?" at the look, he shrugs "Granted, I don't know much about Felenicos...but one thing I can tell you about Leroy Jethro Gibbs...is that he is loyal until the end" he chuckles "I remember when an attractive Woman wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, as he was Married to Shannon at the time, and in the end he dragged me out of the bar and drove us back to his!"  
Tony smirks "I'm guessing that you weren't impressed?"  
He rolls his eyes "Hell no! I was chatting up this fit girl! Who, when I found her the next time we entered the bar, believed Jethro to be my jealous Partner!"  
He lets out a deep chuckle while tightening his arms around his sleeping Mate "But you didn't mind? Not really?"  
Tobias smirks as he shakes his head "Nah, I understood his actions...and the two bottles of fine Scotch settled my anger" he glances at the clock "I better get going" with that he stands...only to sway slightly.  
Tony quickly reaches out and grabs him "Whoa! Careful Toby!" once he drags him back down, he shakes his head "Sleep here as I don't want to risk you ending up having an accident"  
He nods and with a small yawn...he is instantly asleep.  
Tony rolls his eyes and tugs the blanket from behind the couch and chucks it over their sleeping friend before snuggling into the corner of the sofa as he gazes down at a sleeping Silver "I love you, you silly furball"  
Silver smiles and curls up closer while letting out a sleepy purr.  
Tony chuckles and just watches over him as he sleeps deep into the night.


	19. An Evil Facility

Mike sends his Team into a criminal warehouse...and Silver is sicken by what he finds

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver smiles as a warm body presses against his back and he lets out a deep purr while wrapping his tail around his Owners waist "I wish I could stay here with you...but Mike says he needs me to help on this Case"  
Tony nods as he nuzzles his Mates Scruff "I'm still signed off for a week...but I know that you are needed" with that he turns him around and kisses him before dressing him "Come on...Mike is waiting downstairs for you"  
He nods and sighs as he follows him with his tail curled up in anticipation.  
Mike looks up as the Felenico appears and stands up "Took your time Probie!"  
Silver ducks his head as he takes his Sig and badge "Ready Boss" he turns to Tony and pecks his cheek "I'll call you on the way home"  
Tony waves him off and smiles "I'll be here...good luck"  
The Felenico smiles and curls his tail before waving and running out after Mike.

+NCIS+

Silver cringes as they stop outside a big warehouse and wraps his tail around his waist while pressing against Roger, to seek comfort.  
Mike raises an eyebrow at the move and huffs "What is wrong Probie?"  
He shivers and backs away "This place...Felenicos have been murdered here"  
Ari cocks his head to one side "According to our Records...illegal drugs have been made and shipped out here, there was no talk about Felenicos"  
Silver whines but jumps as Mike cuffs him around the back of the head "Man-up Probie! I need your impressive sense of smell" he chuckles "You are better than any normal sniffer hound"  
Silver slits his eyes in displeasure "I'm feline! Not canine!"  
Mike shrugs before straightening up "Ari, Brent...go round back! Silver with me and Roger, you're in the van on lookout"  
Roger nods and gets into the van "T-There are ten m-men altogether...I-I can't see w-where they all are, but s-seven men are in the building w-which should mean the t-three others are o-on sentry duty"  
Silver nods and passes around the headsets "Radio Two" before placing on his own and after waving to Roger, he follows Mike to the front on the building.

They crouch low and Mike gestures to the left as he heads for the right.  
Silver rolls his eyes and wraps his tail around his leg, to keep it out of the way, as he heads into the darkness. He turns a corner and stills as he hears chatter, he looks around and ducks into a room as the three men walk pass. His blue eyes narrow as he whispers "Three men heading your way Boss" a frighten growl makes him pause and he feels the hairs of his Scuff in answer to the sound.  
Silver slowly turns and stops in shock as he spots skinned coats hanging from the wall and his stomach flips when he realises that they are skins...not from Big Cats...but from Felenicos. He backs away in fear and repulsion, only to jump as he feels something touch his tail and he turns with a snarl as he comes face to face with a caged black Amur Leopard. He looks into the dark brown eyes and notices the way the caged Felenico gazes at his Collar in longing "Who are you?"  
The Leopard turns to gaze at the big rock that sits by the door before gazing back at him and swiveling his ears.  
Silver nods "The stone stops you from switching?" at the Felenicos nod, he sighs as he looks at the lock "If I let you out...you going to behave and stay beside me?"  
He lets out a mewl and shakily stands before bowing his head.  
Silver looks at him in confusion and sighs as he reaches into the bars to softly stroke the furry head, smiling at the deep purr of acceptance "Ok then...get back" with that he retracts his claws and uses them to pick the lock.  
The Leopard watches and once the door swings open...he hesitantly limps out.  
Silver smiles but frowns as he notices an odd contraption around the Felenicos cock and he quickly gets out his mobile and takes photos, after having to figure out how to get the thing to work! Before putting on gloves and then takes the painful thing off the poor Felenico, grunting in pain as the Leopard sinks his teeth into his shoulder. He snarls as he removes the contraption "I'm guessing that hurt! But if you ever attack me again..."  
The Felenico flattens his ears at the threat and lets out an apologetic whine.  
Silver rolls his eyes and nods before tapping his head piece "Boss? I have found some disturbing items..."  
A huff echos through the line "Can you be more specific Probie!?"  
He sighs "Mike...they have been skinning Felenicos...and it looks like the drugs they are dealing in, is Felenico semen"  
"Semen? How is that valuable?"  
Silver runs his fingers down the boney back of the black Amur Leopard "A Felenicos semen is a powerful aphrodisiac...a hundred times better than viagra but without any of the side effects" he huffs "Why do you think Felenicos are gathered up in Facilities to become Adopted? A lot of people would take advantage of them...but once a Felenico is Bonded via a Collar, only the Owner will get the benefits" he turns as he senses men approaching...heavily armed men "Shit Boss! I have been made!"  
"Hide...or blend in as we come to your aid"  
Silver looks around and huffs as he enters a side room, out of range of the rock, to strip down before shifting into Tiger form...just as three men burst into the room with weapons drawn.

+NCIS+

Mike curses as he is suddenly pinned down by gunfire and quickly ducks down as he looks for an escape route. He turns a corner and almost has a heart attack as he comes face to face with a stuffed Lion...he frowns before drawing back in fear and disgust as he realises that it was once a Felenico. After checking around, he decides to end this and stands up before shooting his shooter dead and turns to kill another.  
Brent pauses as he spots his Boss killing the men and after glancing at Ari...they decide to give him cover as he just stands there, taking out each man that appears until the only ones left are the ones with Silver.  
They slowly make there way over, before attempting to make out how many men are inside before jumping in fright as a loud roar echos throughout the building.

Silver snarls as the men look him over with hunger in their eyes (Well at least they haven't opened fire on you!) he growls in warning as one of the three men attempt to tug the shaking Amur Leopard away. He narrows his eyes before taking a deep breath and letting out a deep roar, that echos and shakes the walls.  
The men jump back in fear before clamping their hands over their ears.  
Silver uses the distraction to push the Leopard to the back corner, so he can defend him better and smirks as he spots the dark chocolate mop of his Boss's hair. As he notices him looking up, he waves his tail three times and swivels his ears at the nod he gets in reply.  
Mike turns to the others on his Team "There are three heavily armed men...Silver is inside in Tiger form and it looks like he is protecting another Felenico, I can't make out the breed other than a big black cat"  
Ari nods and smirks "One man each then?"  
Brent pauses "Shouldn't we keep one alive? So we can find out if there are more places like this?"  
Mike huffs...but nods in agreement "We will only spare the head guy" with that he peers back into the room and signs +Which one is the Boss?+  
The Felenico huffs as he gazes at the three men who stand there watching him. He narrows his eyes before sitting down, while swiveling his ears as he tries to figure out who is who. He gazes at the man on the left and notes the Scent of fear that reeks from him (Obviously not him then) with that he turns to the other two. The man on the right keeps eye contact while the middle one discreetly checks with the other man (Got ya! Now just have to figure out how to tell Mike) he rolls his eyes before letting out a hiss as the middle man steps towards him. He flattens his ears and flicks one to the man on the right as he spots Mike looking at him  
*On the right?*  
Silver nods and yawns, showing off his teeth as he slowly walks backwards, pushing the black Amur Leopard back in the process just as Mike, Ari and Brent storm the place. He covers the Leopard with his bigger frame as bullets fly everywhere and smirks as two of the men are killed while the other is severely wounded.

Mike smirks and calls in the clean up crew before turning to Silver and running his fingers through the Tigers Scruff "That was clever thinking Probie!" he gazes at the other Felenico, who is currently cowering under the Tiger "Who is your friend?"  
Silver rolls his eyes as he heads off to switch forms, growling as the Leopard follows him (Great...I hope he won't attempt anything funny) he sighs as he shifts forms with a groan, only to jump as a wet nose investigates his rear "Get out!"  
The Leopard frowns and shifts forms with a pained whimper.  
He cocks his head to one side as he gazes at the thin black man "It hurts when you shift forms?" at the nod, he sighs "I'm Silver...you got a name?"  
The Felenico quietly states "Gerald"  
Silver smiles and holds out his hand before rolling his eyes as he takes Gerald's hand and shakes it "Nice to meet you!" he gazes at his pile of clothes and sighs as he gives the other Felenico his trousers and shirt as he takes his boxers and jacket.  
Gerald bites his bottom lip as he notes the hole in the trousers and shrugs as he puts them on...only to frown as they seem too big.  
Silver chuckles and flicks his tail in amusement "They are too big for you at the moment and the hole is for my tail"  
The Felenico nods before reaching out and gently touches the soft tail fur "Why do you have a tail in this form?"  
He lets out a sigh "My first changed happened when I was thirty-five instead of thirteen...I was Married to my childhood sweetheart and we had a kid together! By first change coincided with the death of my family...so I ended up with a tail in this form"  
Gerald nods as he puts on the shirt "My first change, at thirteen, was in our Village...we were taught that cat-people were chosen by the Father of Man, as punishment for how Man has treated the World and Nature...my Father was ashamed and my Mother was disgraced" he looks up into the ice blue eyes "So when a white man entered our Village willing to buy me at the age of fifteen, my Family accepted the money without question"  
Silver wraps his tail around his middle as he gets dressed "I am Sorry for what happened to you...my Father believed I had died along with my Family and we gave only just made contact again a few years ago"  
The Leopard goes to answer only to shy away as the man with the tash walks in  
"Hurry up Probie! We need to head back and get the Paperwork done otherwise you won't be seeing Tony until tomorrow!"  
Silver huffs and nods "Yes Boss! Coming Boss" with that he goes to leave the room only to pause as Gerald hovers in the doorway. He sighs and gives him his tail, smirking as he takes it and he leads him back to the Navy Yard.


	20. A Possessive Tiger

Silver reacts badly to Geralds actions

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver growls at the looks he receives as he walks into the building barely dressed with Gerald holding onto his tail. He sighs as when they reach the Bullpen, Gerald crouches down and hides underneath his desk. He shakes his head as his trousers and shirt are chucked out from under it before a tail pokes out from the side.  
Mike rolls his eyes at the move and shoves Silver forward "Probie, you better get him sorted...as you know Vance doesn't like your kind!"  
The Felenico huffs as he heads for his desk and crouches under, only to draw back as a rough tongue licks his cheek "Gerald...you can't hide under there!"  
The Leopard looks up and flattens its ears in distress before jumping as a voice states  
"Silver!? Why are you half dressed!?"  
Silver cringes and glances up at his pissed Owner "Tony...Gerald needed some clothes"  
Tony frowns and crouches down to have a look, only to chuckle as a rough tongue licks him "Aww! Isn't he sweet!"  
Silver snarls and rubs himself against 'his' Tony in a possessive gesture while glaring at the other Felenico.  
Gerald draws back in fear, as he remembers the Tigers roar, before exposing his belly in a sign of Submission.  
Tony rolls his eyes and pulls away before handing Silver his go-bag "Get dressed, as I don't want others looking at what his Mine" he smirks "I'll watch over the Leopard"  
Silver narrows his eyes but sighs in defeat as he can't refuse his Owner and so, he heads to the Gents and gets dressed.

He quickly tidies himself up and rushes out before stilling at the sight of Tony sat at his desk stroking Geralds head, of which is in 'his' Owners lap. Silver bares his teeth and roars in anger, terrifying the other Felenico and every other person in the Bullpen before charging at him.  
Tonys eyes widen in shock as Silver bursts into Tiger form before charging. He quickly stands and blocks his Mates path "No!"  
The Tiger skids to a halt and glares at his Owner before hissing at him. He turns as he spots movement and snarls in outrage as Gerald rubs himself against 'his' Owners leg in an attempt to find comfort.  
Tony huffs as he decides to take the two Felenicos out of the room...before Vance appears and has a fit. With that in mind, he grabs his Tigers Collar before gesturing for the Leopard to follow as he heads into the lift.  
Silver snarls as he attempts to attack Gerald with a swipe of his paw, claws unsheathed, but quietens as Tony shakes him by his Collar  
"Enough!"  
He flattens his ears but aims a hiss in the terrified Leopards direction before being dragged into the elevator. He tugs himself free and places himself between Gerald and Tony while rubbing himself against his Owner, Scent marking him as his.  
Gerald flattens his ears and lets out a confused whine as he tries to get his Saviours attention.  
Silver narrows his eyes at him but huffs as he spots the confusion and turns to face him, before leaning forward and licking the top of his head in an act of forgiveness.  
Tony cocks his head at his Mates behaviour and smiles as he runs his fingers through the Tigers Scruff "You act just like Valhalla did when Dad got Pearl"  
He flattens his ears with a deep growl, huffing as Gerald backs away in fear and shakes his head as he shifts forms...after deciding that the Leopard is no threat, but jumps as Gerald shifts too.

Tony watches in shock as he had two big cats in with him...but now has two naked men instead and quickly hits the emergency stop button.  
Silver slits his eyes while his Scruff puffs up, along with his tail, as he lets out a threatening growl "You can't have him! He is Mine!"  
Gerald lowers his head in Submission "He is the only other person who has shown me kindness...I didn't mean to cause you dishonour"  
Silver reduces his threatening stance, forcing his Scruff to lay flat "I know you want an Owner...but he is taken and I don't share!"  
Tony smirks at the possessiveness and softly runs his hand down the strip of striped fur down his Mates spine "I didn't mean to give you that opinion, Silver...there will never be another except you"  
He curls his tail in happiness and turns around to rub himself against him while letting out a rusty purr, stilling as Gerald grabs his tail.  
Gerald plays with the soft fur of the other Felenicos tail before quietly asking "Will I find my Tony?"  
Silver signs as he moves out of Tonys embrace to hug the upset man "Yeah...we will both help and even if we don't find them, I have a friend who could look after you" a smile crosses his face as he spots the hope within the brown eyes and tugs the younger Felenico into his arms "I promise you"  
Gerald returns the hug and slightly crouches to Silvers height as he hides his face in the crook of his neck "Thank-You"  
Tony watches them and sighs "Right...you both need to change back into cat form, as I doubt Vance would be happy if he spots you both naked"  
Silver goes pink at the thought and shifts forms, quickly followed by Gerald as the lift gets put back in motion. As soon as the door opens, he steps out...but pauses as he spots the new SecNav and flattens his ears (Great!) with that he straightens up, but keeps Gerald out of view as the man approaches.

Tony frowns as he spots Silver straighten up to his full height and exits the lift, after Gerald, but pauses as he spots the SecNav. He politely nods "Hello Jarvis"  
Jarvis smiles as he gazes down at the magnificent white Siberian Tiger and reaches out a hand before running it through the thick fur "My, what a marvellous creature...how come I have never seen you in Tiger form before?"  
Silver hides his cringe as the fingers run through his fur. He twitches an ear as he feels Gerald hiding his smaller frame underneath him.  
Tony gives the SecNav a dazzling smile "Silver isn't allowed to be in Tiger form at Work, as well..." he shrugs "Vance isn't keen on Felenicos"  
Jarvis nods and cocks his head "And who is this?" he gestures to the other Felenico.  
Gerald draws back with a terrified hiss as he pushes into Silvers warmth as the man moves closer to him.  
Tony steps forward with a wince "I do apologise for Gerald behaviour...Mike and his Team rescued him from some kind of evil Felenico Facility, where Felenicos are skinned...stuffed...and milked"  
Silver keeps his eyes on the man that he doesn't trust as he leans down to give Gerald a comforting lick.  
Jarvis narrows his eyes "Did Agent Franks keep anyone alive from there?"  
Tony frowns "Er...I think one is in Hospital, but the Doctors are sure he will live" he steps back "Now, if you will excuse us...I want Ducky to check Gerald over"  
The SecNav nods and after running his hand through Silvers thick pelt once more, he enters the lift and disappears.  
Silver shivers and glances down as he feels a rough tongue licking his chest fur. He lets out a growling chuckle as he steps off him and curls his tail up as he follows Tony into the Morgue with Gerald close behind.


	21. Jarvis

Silver helps Gerald and then has a 'meeting' with the SecNav

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jack sighs as he gazes at his watch "Are you nearly done Duck?"  
Duck chuckles and grabs his coat "Yes Jackson, I am all done. We can hea-" he gets interrupted by the doors opening to reveal Tony followed by a Tiger and a black Leopard.  
Silver pauses at the sight of his Dad and flattens his ears as he heads over to him. He looks up and gently rubs his head against him in an apology.  
Jack chuckles and runs his fingers through the thick pelt "You are forgiven Leroy, I don't hold grudges"  
He curls his tail and shifts forms before hugging his Father "I'm Sorry! I shouldn't have reacted that way" with that he buries his head in the crook of Jacks neck, inhaling the comforting Scent but turns as Tony hands him a pair of Duckys scrubs. He gives him a small smile as he gets dressed, ignoring the fact that they are too short in the leg department "Thank-You"  
Tony smirks and turns to spot a naked Gerald being checked over by Ducky. He runs a hand through his brunette hair and goes to back out of the room...only to still at the sound of Ducks voice  
"You were meant to take another week off before returning to Work, Anthony"  
He sighs "Duck...I had to come back! I...I didn't want to be at Home worrying about Silver! So I...I thought Work would take my mind off my worry"  
Ducky rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he continues with his work "So...Mr?"  
Tony cringes "Er...Duck, his name is Gerald and he is a black Amur Leopard"  
Gerald cocks his head to one side and flinches as a gloved hand gently touches his cock. He feels his panic rising and looks for his Saviour.  
Silver notices the panic and rushes over, gently stroking through the limp fur of Geralds short Scruff "Duck won't harm you...he just need to get the evidence so we can charge the Bastard"  
He nods and hides his face in Silvers neck as the gentle man continues with his soft touches. He gazes at the gold and platinum Collar before reaching up to stroke it.  
Silver bites back his growl as he allows the other Felenico to touch his Collar. He turns as he feels a touch on his tail and smiles at Tony "Hey"  
Tony smiles back "Hey" before gently kissing him and turning to Jack "Is Mark back from Argentina?"  
Jack shakes his head "No, he returns on Thursday" at the look of worry, he turns to Duck "We can take Gerald, can't we Duck?"  
Ducky looks up and smiles "Only if Mr Gerald wants to?"  
Gerald looks inbetween the two older men and gives them a shy smile as he slowly nods "I'd like that"  
Silver frowns as he glances between the three men but sighs as Tony runs his fingers through his Scruff "I'll need to square it with Mike...but it should be ok"  
Ducky smiles as he finishes up and steps back "Now Gerald, would you like to get cleaned up?"  
The Felenico nods as he lowers his gaze, as a warm feeling spreads across his chest "I would like that very much"  
Jack steps forward with a pair of scrubs "Lets get you all nice and clean, before we take you Home"  
Silver narrows his eyes as the three men leave the room and he turns to look at Tony "Did I just miss something here?"  
Tony smirks as he picks up all the evidence samples Ducky took and shakes his head "Go inform Mike about Geralds whereabouts"  
He nods and after kissing his cheek, he runs out and into the lift. He lets out a sigh as the doors close and jumps as a hand touches his tail, he turns and pauses as he comes face to face with the SecNav.

Silver hides his cringe as he steps away and wraps his tail around his leg before nodding in greeting "SecNav"  
Jarvis smiles and reaches out to stroke the gold Collar "I want to see you in MTAC"  
He frowns "Why? I'm a Probationary Agent...I'm not a full NCIS Agent...do you want me to get Mike?"  
The SecNav shakes his head "Just you...and keep it all hush"  
Silver pushes away the warning bells and shrugs "I need to speak with Franks...he is waiting for my Report"  
Jarvis narrows his eyes but steps back "Don't keep me waiting to long"  
He nods and quickly exits through the door with his tail wrapped tightly around his leg. He glances back and shivers at the look the man gives him as he heads up the stairs.  
Roger looks up at the nervous stance and frowns "S-Silver? You o-ok?"  
Silver jumps and gives him a nervous smile "I'm fine Roger...just embarrassed about my behaviour earlier"  
He smiles "I-It's ok Silver, no one b-blames you"  
The Felenico relaxes slightly and looks up as Mike walks in "Boss? Gerald shall be staying with Duck, Tony has taken the evidence to Abby" he winces at the glare he receives and lowers his head as Mike moves within his personal space "Sorry Boss" he flinches as he gets a headslap  
"Probie...what have I told you about apologies? Now, get your Report done"  
Silver smirks and looks up as he hears the smile in the words. He curls his tail and heads to his desk to begin his typing.

+NCIS+

An hour later he passes Mike his Report and stretches himself out "Can I go?"  
Mike looks the paper over and shrugs "Yeah, it'll do" he smirks "Go and see Tony"  
Silver sighs "Yeah...I just got something to do, tell Tony to wait?"  
He looks up with a frown but then slowly nods "Ok Probie" he watches as a relieved smile crosses the Felenicos face before watching him head to the lift that takes you to the Directors and MTAC's floor. He chews the end of his pen and discreetly watches as Silver appears on the balcony before knocking on the doors leading to MTAC. A frown crosses his face as the door opens and a nervous looking Probie walks in "Just what are you up to?"

Silver gives the man a nervous smile "You...er...wanted to see me?"  
Javis smiles as he gestures for him to stand in the center of the room.  
The Felenico shifts from foot to foot before making his way over. He looks around and hides his frown as he notes that they are on their own but jumps as a hand grabs his tail  
"You are unique?"  
Silver nods "Yes, I am a rare breed and I am the only Felenico to have lived a life before my Gene activated...that and I have a tail in both forms"  
The man nods and smirks "I have heard about your 'Roar'...I would like to see a demonstration"  
He cringes and steps back, tugging his tail free as he shakes his head "I'm afraid I can't just roar...I need a reason too" at the narrow eyed look, he sighs "I roar in order to protect, defend, attack...or when I...er" he goes crimson "I have sex"  
Jarvis runs his hand down the center of the Felenicos back, smirking as he feels the strength in the muscles beneath his touch and goes to speak...only to turn as the door lets out an angry beeping noise. He huffs and heads over to open it, muffling his curse as a smirking DiNozzo is on the other side  
"Hey Jarvis, is there a problem with the Retinal Scan?" he glances behind the man and smiles "You finished with Silver? We are finished for the night"  
Silver sighs in relief as the SecNav nods and he squeezes past the man, into the arms of his Mate. He rubs himself against him with a deep purr but stills as he feels an unwelcome touch on his tail.  
Tony narrows his eyes as Jarvis grabs his Felenicos tail and as soon as he lets go, he gently pushes Silver ahead of him as he states their goodbyes. Once in the elevator, he flicks the switch and turns to face a nervous Silver "What was that all about?"  
Silver cringes and shrugs "I don't really know" he presses closer and moves into Tonys arms, seeking comfort and lets out a purr as it is granted "He wanted to see me in private...I wasn't to tell anyone"  
Tony nods and gently runs his fingers through his Mates Scruff "That is why you took the lift? Instead of the stairs?"  
Silver nods "Yeah...once I got there...he asked me about my uniqueness before questioning me about my roar"  
"What about your roar?"  
He snuffles his Mates neck "He wanted a demonstration...I told him I can't, I told him what makes me roar and before he could continue...you interrupted us" he sighs "I'm so glad you did...I dislike him and I didn't like the fact that it was only me and him there"  
Tony frowns at the shiver and kisses his Mates cheek before pulling back, his frown deepening as Silver refuses to let go "Silver? Jethro...let go"  
Silver whines and forces himself to release him "Can we go Home? Please?"  
He looks into the wet blue eyes and nods "Yeah...lets go" with that he hits the switch and takes Silvers hand, leading him across the Bullpen and towards the exit.  
Silver wraps his tail around himself and glances back...to spot Javis watching him from the balcony before Tony leads him out of the building and to the Safety of Home.


	22. Helping Out

Silver helps out Abby...

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver lets out a nervous growl as he watches Jarvis head up the steps to see the Director and wraps his tail tightly around his middle, only calming down as he watches him walk through the door. He sighs in relief and turns back the Cold Case folder he was looking over...but huffs as he removes his glasses and grabs another folder (This is so boring!). He looks around and decides that he he can't look through another folder without clawing his desk in boredom, he turns to Mike "Boss? Is there anything else I could be doing?"  
Mike looks up and nods "Probie, go and help Abby with her workload...but no Caf-Pow for you"  
He rolls his eyes and smirks "Yeah I know" with that he heads to the elevator and curls his tail in excitement as he looks forward to seeing his favourite Goth.

Silver pauses at the doorway as he reconises a Scent. He sighs (Great...Tony isn't going to like this) with that thought he enters the Lab and narrows his eyes at the Felenico "What you doing here?"  
The Hyena smirks "Well, hello to you Silver!"  
He smirks "Yeah...so?"  
Abby bounces in from her Office "Silver! Stop bugging him!" she walks over and gently pets the Hyenas Scruff "Sister Rosita was worried about him as he doesn't leave his room...so she asked if I'd look after him for a while before the Charity Auction"  
Silver sighs "Abs, Mike sent me down here to help you with your workload...but if you're ok...I could see if Tony needs help?"  
Kort chuckles as he rubs himself against Silvers back "Are you worried about what Tony will think?"  
Silver growls and moves away from him "Don't you dare Scent Mark me again!"  
He pouts "You didn't like?" he lets out a chuckle at the glare and sighs as he turns to Abby "I'm bored here...can't I go somewhere? Just for an hour or something?"  
Abby bites her bottom lip as she gazes at her backlog of evidence "You can't go anywhere without an Agent..." with that she turns to Silver.  
Silver shakes his head "No! Come on Abs! Tony went mental when he Scent Marked me and yet...you expect me to take him around the building!?" he sighs at her kicked puppy look and shakes his head as he gives in "You owe me Abs..."  
She smiles and kisses his cheek "You will be fine! Tonys Team is out in the field...he won't be back in the Office till late"  
Kort smiles as he heads to the door "Lets go then!"  
Silver shakes his head "Not until you put a shirt on!"  
The Felenico pauses and sighs "Why? I don't normally wear clothes and I had to put on these shorts...now you want me to wear a shirt aswell?"  
He huffs and flicks his tail in annoyance "Fine! No shirt! Lets go" with that he leaves the room and attempts to force his Scruff to lay flat as he leads Kort out of the Lab and back to his desk.

Mike raises his eyebrow at the sight of the Felenico and states "Thought I said help Abby?"  
Silver growls as he takes his seat and watches as Kort kneels on the floor next to him "Abby wants me to watch Kort while she gets through her backlog of evidence" he narrows his eyes at the Hyenas smirk and huffs as he picks up yet another Cold Case folder and begins to go over it.  
Kort gazes around and sighs as he is ignored. He huffs and shifts from his kneeled position into a crossed legged one.  
Silver looks up from his reading and shakes his head (Tony isn't going to be happy...but he is bored) with that, he unravels his tail from his middle and pokes the Hyenas side.  
The Felenico looks up and smiles as he playfully batters the black n white striped tail.  
Mike smirks from his seat as he notices the move and gives Silver a nod of approval as they all continue the boring, but important, job of going over the Cold Cases.

+NCIS+

Silver frowns as he rereads the witness statement and glances up "Boss? Somethings not right here.."  
Mike glances up "What ain't, Probie?"  
He gestures to the folder "It says here that Mr Johnovik only saw a masked man running from the scene...and yet the statement from the victim states that the man was wearing a hood?"  
Franks huffs as he stands and reads the report...then frowns "It maybe the Agent who took the statement wrote it wrong?"  
Silver shrugs "Can I call him and double check?"  
He sighs "Knock yourself out Probie...you do know Russian, don't ya?"  
The Felenico nods "Yeah, before my Gene activated I spent a few months over there on a Mission"  
Mike frowns "That's not mentioned in your folder"  
Silver smirks "It wouldn't be...that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs the Marine and Family man...not Silver DiNozzo the white Siberian Tiger Felenico" with that he picks up the phone and smirks at the Russian that greets him  
"Sergi Johnovik, what do you want?"  
"Mr Johnovik, this is Agent DiNozzo here from NCIS, I would like to talk about your statement? From the Robbery on Mr Symth last year"  
"Ah, you speak Russian well"  
Silver smirks "Yes, I spent a couple of months in the wonderful Country" he chuckles "Very good Vodka"  
"Yes, nothing can beat it from the Old Country! Yes...so ask away, Comrade"  
He glances at the folder "Well...it states that you said the man was masked? And yet-"  
"No! I didn't state masked...I stated it was a tattoo, but my English isn't that good I am afraid"  
Silver frowns "A tattoo? What kind?"  
"It was a tribal in design and it covered the left side of the mans face like a mask"  
He turns to his computer and types in the new description, only to suddenly get a hit. He smiles "Mr Johnovik? Can I ask you to come to the NCIS Building? As I believe I may have found the man on our system...and I'd like you to make a positive ID"  
"Yes, Comrade! I shall be there within the hour"  
Silver smiles "Head to the Desk and ask for Agent Silver DiNozzo"  
"Silver? That is a rather odd name, but I shall do so" with that the line goes dead.  
Mike looks over "So...?"  
Silver smiles "I think I have a Lead, the Agent who took the statement misheard him...I think the Robber was this man-" he presses a few buttons and the picture appears on the screen "-a Christopher Pensol"  
Kort gazes up at the screen before shrugging and continuing with his battering of Silvers tail, like a kitten with a ball of string.  
Mike nods "Good work Probie" he smirks "And good Russian"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "I speak it fluently...along with French, German, Italian, Greek and Spanish"  
He raises his eyebrows "You had Operations there aswell?"  
Silver shakes his head "No, I taught myself while waiting for Adoption...fifteen years is a long time, I had to do something to stop myself from getting bored...as due to the Uniqueness of myself, I wasn't allowed to interact with the other Felenicos in the Facility"  
Kort pauses as he pins the tail beneath his hands "What was it like in the Facility?"  
He smiles "It was ok...I had my own room and Mark visited me, to train myself in the art of a Felenico...James showed me off to prospective Owners" he shrugs "Beats spending my Life in Prison for the murders of the Drug Lords who took my Wife and Child away from me"  
The Hyena moves closer and rubs himself against Silvers legs in an act of comfort "At least you got your revenge!"  
Silver nods and gently strokes Korts Scruff, enjoying the growly purr and joins in with a rusty one of his own. He glances at his phone as it begins to ring and nods as he answers it "Ok, I'll be down to collect him" with that he stands but pauses as Kort goes to follow "Er...stay here, I won't be long"  
Kort narrows his eye but nods as Silver heads off. He glances at the Felenicos desk and takes a seat in his chair before playfully smirking as he rubs his wrists over every inch of Silvers stuff.

+NCIS+

Silver waves goodbye to the Russian and after placing out the call for Christophers arrest, he heads back upstairs but pauses as Jarvis blocks his path to his desk "Er...excuse me"  
Jarvis smiles as he reaches out to stroke the Felenicos face "Who is your friend? The other of your Kind?"  
He frowns "It's Kort, the Hyena Felenico from the Rene Case"  
The SecNav nods "Ah yes, I remember reading about that" he glances behind Silver and steps back "I look forward to seeing you again" with that he disappears up the stairs.  
Silver frowns in confusion and goes to turn...only to end up on the floor as a heavy weight pins him down. A deep growl echos within his chest as he Scents Korts distinctive smell, he struggles out of the hold and turns with a hiss.  
Kort smirks and pounces onto his tail with his claws out.  
Silver yelps and swats at the Hyena before wrapping his tail tightly around his leg "Thought I said stay!?"  
He looks at him with a raised eyebrow "I'm not a dog, since when does a feline listens to Orders?"  
He bites back his reply and heads back to his desk with Kort pressed up against his back. He lets out a warning growl before turning to his Boss "Mike, Mr Johnovik has made a positive ID and I have called the local LEOs to find and arrest Christopher Pensol"

Mike nods "Good Work, Probie" he stands and stretches himself out "Ok People! Lets head to the Gym for some sparing" as he spots Silver glancing at the Hyena, he smirks "He can come too"

Silver sighs and nods as he follows his fellow Team members to the Gym with an excited Kort behind him.


	23. Sparring With A Hyena

Silver and Kort fight

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Silver looks at Mike in hope...of which is quickly crushed as the Boss pairs Roger with Ari and sends Langer into the ring, before following him. He sighs as he gazes at the excited Hyena "Looks like I am with you"  
Kort smirks and bounces on the balls of his feet "Come on then!"  
He rolls his eyes as he stripes down into his shorts and removes his shoes before stepping onto the mat "Keep your claws sheathed and no changing forms"  
The Hyena chuckles as he moves into a crouch "I don't need my claws to beat you again"  
Silver snarls as he lashes his tail in anger "You never beated me in the first place!" with that, he sweeps Korts feet and smirks as he goes down with a thud.  
Kort narrows his eye before reaching out and grabbing Silvers arm.  
The only warning he gets is the jade eye slitting before he is suddenly dragged down and thrown over onto his back. He lets out a pained grunt and snarls as Kort straddles his waist while pinning his wrists above his head. His looks up into the smirking face and returns the smirk as he bends his spine and wraps his legs around him as he pulls him off.  
Kort grunts as he is pressed into the mats with Silvers weight keeping him pinned. He growls but smirks as he spots the Felenicos tail.  
Silver yelps and quickly gets off him while wrapping his tail around his middle "You cheat! You bit me!"  
The Hyena shrugs "It wasn't in your rules...and besides, you taste nice"  
Silver snarls and retracts his claws as he bares his teeth "Fuck Off!"  
Kort retracts his own as he narrows his eye with a playful hiss "Come on then...or are you too Old?" he ducks as Silver attempts to rake his face but grunts as claws slice through his side. He turns and rakes his own claws down the Felenicos back.  
He yelps in pain as he tears himself away with a deep hiss. He slits his eyes and pounces, taking Kort to the ground as he attacks him.

Silver grunts in pain as he is pinned onto the floor with Kort pressed up against his back. He growls as he feels the Hyenas arousal digging into his tail and goes to pull away...but freezes as the Scent of cheap soap assualts his nose. A deep roar escapes his chest as he flips them over and pins the laughing man beneath him "You fucking Scent Marked me!?"  
Kort smirks as he looks up at the blood streaked body and licks his lips as he arches within the hold "I had too...feeling your strength beneath me...I had no choice"  
Silver bares his teeth as he leans down "I'm not yours and I will never be yours to mark" before releasing him and standing. He shakes himself out and glares down at the Felenico...but sighs as he spots the look of rejection. After a deep breath he holds out his hand and helps him up "I know you can't control your reaction around me...and I don't blame you for your natural instincts, but you need to realise that we are nothing more than Felenico Brothers"  
Kort smiles and rubs his cheek against Silvers "You're forgiven" he looks around and smirks at their audience before turning to gaze back at him "Again?"  
He chuckles and moves into a crouch as their fighting turns into a more playful game.

+NCIS+

Silver shouts in triumphant as he pins Kort beneath him. He smirks and leans down to nuzzle his Scruff before releasing him.  
Kort playfully slits his eyes as he wiggles his rump and pounces on the Tiger, before nuzzling his chest as he lets out a growling purr.  
Silver smiles as he gets out of the hold and flicks his tail but suddenly stills and yelps as he drops to his knees, in the Submissive gesture as a pissed Tony storms into the room.

Mike turns at the noise and quickly places himself infront of the stunned Hyena as Tony draws his gun "Tony! No!"  
He growls and narrows his eyes "He has clawed Silver! Move out of the way!"  
Kort watches as Mike makes everyone leave the Gym with only one look before taking Tonys gun, he turns to Silver and frowns at the forced Submission. After glancing up at the two pissed men, he moves forward and rubs himself against the other Felenico as he tries to seek comfort due to the fact he has never seen this type of behaviour before.  
Silver huffs as Kort only makes things worst and attempts to get his body moving. He grits his teeth and lifts a hand to stroke the Hyenas Scruff.  
Tony slits his eyes as his Silver touches Kort and goes to break them up...only to be blocked by Mike. He glares at his former Boss before stating "I'm taking Silver home!"  
Mike shakes his head "Probie hasn't finished yet, besides...I decide when he is finished, not you"  
Silver winces as he feels Tony anger increase, but tenses as he feels Korts arousal poking him in his thigh. He snarls and turns, nipping Korts cheek in warning as he forces himself into a standing position before turning to his Mate "Tony, Kort is like a Brother...I love him as a Brother, nothing more and nothing less"  
Tony narrows his eyes "I don't want you loving that Monster at all! Not in any shape or form!"  
Silver growls as he spots the hidden hurt within the jade eye and does the unthinkable...he hisses at his Owner as he steps infront of the other Felenico "I am fed up of your attitude! I will never choose another and I shall never stray!" he slits his blue eyes "So stop acting like I shall"  
Kort turns his head as he gazes between the Owner and Felenico. He watches as Silvers impressive Scruff fluffs up along with his tail.  
Mike sighs at the anger he spots between Probie and DiNozzo. He huffs and rubs a hand over his face as he turns to Tony "How did you know about Kort?"  
Tony glares at him "I passed Silvers desk and it was covered in his stench! I then asked as to where he was and found out he was here!"  
Silver growls as he turns to glare at Kort "You Scent marked my desk!?" at the smirk, he narrows his eyes before roughly shoving at the Hyenas chest "You have to stop Claiming what is Mine!"  
Kort pouts as he gazes up into the narrowed eyes and smirks "But it's fun"  
Silver rolls his eyes and smirks as he flicks him with his tail but yelps as he Tony growls  
"Silver, Attention"  
And promptly drops to his knees and deep into Subspace.  
Tony narrows his eyes as he steps up to his Felenico before tugging out the blue leather Collar. He glares at Mike as he attaches it around Silvers neck, followed quickly by the blue leather leash and states "Strip and change"  
The Felenico nods as he moves in a daze while removing his shorts ands shifting forms. He glances up and purrs as he feels his Owners fingers running through his pelt and follows behind him.  
Kort cocks his head to one side before stripping himself and shifting into Hyena form as he bounds after his only friend, leaving a pissed Mike glaring after them.


	24. Panic

The elevator stops...

(A special Thanks to Kundry Athalia for her help!)

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony growls as Kort follows the in Hyena form and hides his fear at the sight of the bigger than normal animal.  
Silver glances up in a daze as he Scents Tonys fear. He lets out a soothing purr as he rubs himself against him in an act of comfort as he tries to figure out what's wrong, but fails as his brain refuses to work while in Subspace.  
Tony smiles as he runs his fingers through the thick pelt and sighs as he hits the button for the Car Park, only to freeze as he turns around to spot Kort in the elevator with them.  
Kort frowns at the thick Scent of fear but shakes his head to get rid of the smell as he lifts a paw to poke his fellow Felenico, whining at the glassy eyed look and decides to call him.  
Tony presses against the wall and covers his ears as Kort barks in the distinctive Hyena call. He sinks to the floor and turns to Silver "A-At Ease!"

Silver gasps as he is suddenly brought out of the peace of Subspace and turns as he hears Korts bark. He rolls his eyes and puffs at him, in the Tigers way of greeting before turning as he Scents his Mates panic.  
Tony jumps and presses further against the metal box as something furry touches him but calms slightly as a soft tongue licks his cheek before a distinctive sound of a Tigers puff sound is heard.  
He starts as Tony suddenly wraps his arms around him and he sighs before attempting to change...only to huff in annoyance as his body refuses (Tony ordered you to change! And so, you can't change until he orders it!) with that he rolls his eyes and lets out a soothing purr.  
Kort cocks his head to one side as he watches his friend comfort the Man and slits his eye before calling out to him again.  
Tony jumps at the sound and beings to panic, his heartrate spiking as he catches sight of the Hyenas jaws within the confind space.  
Silver whines as his own chest begins to hurt (Shit! He is going to have a heart attack!) with that thought in mind, he stretches himself out and blocks his Owners view of the Hyena before turning and smacking Kort with his tail.  
The Hyena yelps in shock at the smack on the back of his head and narrows his eye. He huffs before sniffing his friends fur as he tries to understand the odd behaviour.  
Silver growls as he feels Tonys panic rising as the lift suddenly stops and the lights go out.

+NCIS+

Silver flattens his ears as Tony refuses to acknowledge him and huffs as he curls around his Mate. He lets out a distressed whine as he licks the unresponsive mans cheek (Come on Tony...snap out of your fear! Please Tony!) He turns his head as he feels warmth behind him and narrows his eyes at the sight of Kort curling up beside him. A deep warning growl escapes his chest as he watches the Hyenas muzzle inch closer to his frozen Mate.  
Kort stills at the sound and flattens his ears but keeps his head on Silvers back while slightly moving away from the Owners hand.  
He nods before nuzzling a frozen Tonys chest but jumps as his mobile goes off. He paws at the noisy object and huffs as he can't answer it!  
The Hyena frowns at the move and cocks his ears forward before lifting his own paw and prodding the man covered in the Scent of fear...only to end up on his back with teeth around his neck.

He stills and flattens his ears as he looks up into the pissed eyes. He whines and shifts forms, forcing Silver to back off. Once free, he growls and rubs his neck "What was that for!?"  
Silver growls before batting the mobile over.  
Kort slits his eye but answers the offending object "What!?"  
"Er...Boss?"  
"Do I sound like that idiot!?"  
"Er..."  
He rolls his eye before huffing "The idiot's scared and frozen in fear, Silvers stuck in Tiger form...and I have the blasted honour of being stuck with them! I didn't even want to come here in the first place! I just wanted to stay at the Nuns..."  
"Kort? The Hyena?"  
"Yeah, what about it!"  
"Well...we shall hopefully have the lift up and running within the hour"  
"Good" with that he cuts the call and drops the phone "The Geek says the lift will be up soon"  
Silver flattens his ears as he avoids looking at the naked man and growls in warning as he senses him turning back into Hyena form before feeling him rubbing himself against his back. He snaps and turns his head to sharply nip at Korts muzzle.  
The Hyena yelps in shock and backs off while rubbing his cheek against his paw with a whine.  
He huffs and reaches out to tug the upset Felenico closer before licking the hurt cheek.  
Kort sighs and snuggles up against him, smirking at the growl as he Scent marks him and chuckles as he begins to groom Silvers Scruff.  
Silver rolls his eyes as he curls tighter around a frozen Tony and lets out a soothing purr while slitting his eyes in pleasure from the feeling of the rough tongue between his shoulders

+NCIS+

He starts awake (When did you doze off?) as the lift rattles to life and turns at the panicked sound, to spot Kort pacing the floor with his ears flatten while making sounds of distress. He frowns and goes to calm him down...only to jump as the doors suddenly open and he watches Kort bolt.  
Abby squeaks in shock as the Hyena go and pouts "Great...now what am I going to say to Sister Rosita!?"  
Silver rolls his eyes at her worry (Silly Girl! He'll be heading there now) with that he gets out and shakes his pelt before grabbing Tonys jacket in his teeth and pulling at him. He turns at a soft touch on his rump and sighs in relief at the sight of his old friend  
"Jethro, my Dear, step aside so I can look over the young Lad"  
He does as he is told and comforts an upset Abby as Ducky checks over his Mate.  
Abby smiles as the Tiger presses against her and she sits on the floor while wrapping her arms around him "Why did he run off like that? I wasn't going to shout at him..."  
Silver huffs before rubbing his head against her but turns as he feels Tonys panic. He calls out and frowns as his Mate runs out, of the lift, and grunts as Tony wraps him up into a tight, bordering on painful, hug.

Tony quickly glances around and whispers "Change Silver"  
He cries out as his body obeys and he grunts as Tony falls ontop of him. A sigh escapes his chest before he wraps him up into a hug while gazing around...only to internally wince as the SecNav and the Director walk down the stairs.  
Vance pauses in shock at the sight of the naked Felenico with a trembling DiNozzo laying ontop of him. He shakes himself out of the shock and barks "Agents DiNozzo and Silver! What is the meaning of this!"  
Ducky spots the panicked look on both mens faces and decides to intervene "Leon, Anthony became stuck in the elevator and had a major panic attack...Jet-er-Silver was stuck in Tiger form and has only just changed back, thus his lack of clothing" he removes his glasses and cleans them on his shirt "I am placing Anthony on Medical Leave for two weeks...as I do not believe he shall be fit enough to Work"  
Tony snaps back to the present and scrambles off his Felenico, to stand infront of the Doctor "Hang on a minute! Two weeks!? Seriously!?" at the pale blue eyed glare, he huffs "Ducky! Come on! Be reasonable? How about a couple of days?"  
The Doctor raises an eyebrow "How about a couple of months?"  
Director Vance cringes and decides to stop Tony from making matters worse "Agents DiNozzo and Silver! I hereby order you both to have two weeks away from the Navy Yard! Now go"  
Silver huffs before slowly going to stand, only to frown as a hand tugs him up  
"There you go"  
He looks up and hides his shiver of disgust at the hidden lust within the SecNav eyes and forces himself not to cover himself up...only to turn crimson as his body responds to the closeness of the other man (Fuck!). He steps back and apologies "Sorry...it's the Felenico part of me" he turns as he feels a touch on his shoulder and smiles as he accepts Ducks trenchcoat "Thanks Duck"  
Ducky nods, as he also noticed the way the SecNavs eyes darkened slightly, and turns to Anthony before gesturing to the embarrassed Felenico "I think you should take Silver home...and used the cream Mr Southwood gave you for his scratches"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he remembers the fight and grabs Silvers leash "Yes...well, seeing as I have two weeks forced leave, I think a break from DC shall calm myself down"  
Silver whines "But...but what if Franks needs me!?"  
He stares at his Felenico and shrugs "He'll have to wait until Ducky lets us back" with that he tugs the leash and heads for his car. He puts Silver in the drivers seat and sits on the passengers side "Lets get home and pack"  
The Felenico huffs as he pulls out of the parking space and heads home "Where will we be going?"  
Tony distractedly gazes out of the window "Rhode Island...we shall spend the two weeks with Dad"  
Silver wraps his tail around his middle as he drives them home while wishing that Tony would go on his own and that he could continue solving Cases...


	25. Senior

Silver doesn't want to be here

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony huffs as he tugs at Silvers leash as he attempts to get him out of the car "Come on Silver!"  
The Felenico growls as he pulls back "I don't want too!"  
He shakes his head in annoyance as he moves forward and grabs his Felenicos Collar before roughly tugging him out of the Ferrari "I said...Come on!"  
Silver growls and snarls as Tony literally drags him up to the big doors before knocking. He tugs against the hold and hisses as he bites and claws at the leather leash "I want to go Home! And I want to go to Work!"  
Tony ignores him as he waits for someone to let him in and smirks as Valhalla opens the door "Hey"  
Valhalla smirks before bowing "Junior" but narrows his dark gaze at the hissing Felenico.  
Silver glares at the Panther and hisses while raising his impressive Scruff in aggression. He tugs at his Collar while wishing he could remove it.  
Tony rolls his eyes as he tugs his pissed Felenico inside "Could you get the bags, Valhalla?" at the smile, he asks "Is my room still free?"  
The Panther nods "Master is in the Study" before glaring at Silver "You need to learn some manners, Cub!"  
He stills his attempts to break free and turns to bare his teeth in an angry snarl "Fuck Off!"  
Valhalla growls but at Juniors pleading look, he forces his Scruff to lay flat. He bows at the man before heading out to get their luggage.  
Tony growls as he tugs Silver deeper into the house as he heads to meet his Dad.

+NCIS+

Senior glances up from his behind his desk as both his Felenicos growl before he hears snarling on the other side of the door. He frowns and holds up a hand, to stop Pearl and Djairo from attacking whoever is about to enter. A smile crosses his face at the sight of his Son but frowns in confusion as the way he is dragging his Felenico "Junior?"  
Tony pants in exhaustion and nods in greeting as he attempts to get his breath back from dragging Silver "Dad...Pearl...Djairo"  
Silver snarls as he tugs at his leash but stills as three deep growls echo through the room. He slits his eyes as he glares at each Felenico in turn before hissing in aggression.  
Tony sighs in annoyance and cuffs him around the head "Enough Silver!" his green eyes narrow in anger as Silver hisses at him.  
The three Felenicos look at each other in shock at the blatant act of disrespect and they all surround their own Master, seeking comfort aswell as protecting him from the aggression.  
Senior shakes his head as he gently strokes his own Pets before turning to his Son "Junior...you need to put him in his place, he disrespects you"  
Silver growls at the man before attacking his leash once more, only to flinch away as Tony attempts to place the forgotten muzzle onto him. He bares his teeth as he pushes Tony away "No! I don't like it!"  
Tony growls as he wraps the leather leash around his hand, until it is pressed against Silver neck, before attempting to place the muzzle back on. He jumps back in shock and pain as his Felenico bites him.  
Silver freezes as his tastes his Owners blood and lowers his head in shame while wrapping his tail around his middle "Sorry..."  
Tony cradles his bleeding arm while holding up his other to stop Valhalla from attacking "Silver...Silver you need to calm down and disappear into Subspace...but I want you wearing the muzzle incase of what happened last time I left it too long"  
The Tiger shivers at the memory of himself attacking Tony and feels bile rising up his throat as he realises that he just has. He glances up and nods.  
He smiles in relief before stepping closer and placing the muzzle on him. He digs into his pocket and pulls out the leather gloves before putting them on Silver and strapping them in place so he is unable to use his hands.  
Senior watches his Son and once finished he gesture to the Living-Room "Lets get your arm sorted...and then you can tell me as to what happened last time you left it to long"  
Tony and Silver both cringe before Tony tugs at the leash as he follows his Dad along with the three other Felenicos.

Silver growls in defence as Valhalla, Pearl and Djairo all hiss in aggression at him once Tony finishes the story of his life since he was Collared. He backs away as Djairo shifts into her Snow Leopard form before moving closer in an aggressive stance. He goes to shift...but the muzzle and gloves stop him.  
Tony narrows his eyes and tugs the leash until Silver is in his lap "No Djairo"  
She growls but at Valhallas glare, she backs down and curls up against her Masters leg.  
Pearl frowns and shifts into her Cheetah form as she also presses against Seniors leg as a wave of jealousy and possessiveness shoots through her.  
After reaching out to calm his jealous females, he turns to his Son "Junior...didn't you read the Owners Manual? A Felenico needs Subspace in order to keep them under control!" he holds up a hand to stop him from interrupting "I understand why you fear placing him there...but he needs it! Otherwise he may end up being put down"  
Tony growls as he possessively wraps his arms around his Felenicos waist "NO!"  
Silver jumps at the sudden shout and whines as he turns in the hold to straddle Tonys waist while rubbing his head against his Owners neck to give and receive comfort.  
Senior sighs at the display but turns as Valhalla touches his arm before handing over a leaflet. He smiles and softly strokes his cheek "Thank-You"  
Tony frowns as he is passed the piece of paper and just stares at it "Obedience Training for Felenico and Owner?" he cringes "Silver doesn't mix well with other Felenicos...he was never socialized with his kind due to his...er...uniqueness"  
Silver rolls his eyes (I suppose that's a nicer way of saying 'Due to him being a Virgin and setting off a deep Claiming Scent') he huffs as he presses closer and narrows his eyes as he slaps the leaflet out of Tonys hands with his tail.  
He sighs at the move and watches the paper float to the floor before turning to his Dad "Can't I just talk to Mark? I'm sure he'll be able to get Silver back on track" he huffs at the growl and cuffs Silver on the back on his head "Enough!"  
The Felenico growls but backs down at another slap. He huffs before going limp within the hold.  
"I need to do something...he is getting more stubborn as time passes" he sighs "He even hissed at me infront of everyone at Work...aswell as just now"  
Senior gives him a sympathetic look as he strokes Valhallas thick jet black pelt as the powerful Panther curls up next to him "I'll get him to come over and arrange a one on one" he smiles as he gently fingers the long whiskers "But lets discuss it all tomorrow...first lets enjoy our drinks before settling down for the night"  
Tony smiles as he holds Silver close, smirking as he feels him beginning to doze and sighs as he relaxes into the chair "Yeah Dad" with that they all go quiet as the day draws to an end.


End file.
